The Cobra-Like Steam Villain
by PandoraJail
Summary: In a world where heroes and villains fight. All Might rose as the Symbol of Hope. But as his fire started to go out, the villains make their move. To not only destroy All Might but to completely destroy society itself! Complete Hope Subjugation! And in order to do that... She must infiltrate UA to learn how the system work. And tear it apart from the inside. Piece. By. Piece.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

 **A story I came up with**.

 **I** **own what I own**.

\--(Chapter 1)--

A Steaming Hot Start!

as the bell rang student's started to pour out of the gate.

It is a normal scene that you would see anywhere, there are girl's walking while gossiping, boy's talking about games, and the occasional deformed student that either has an animal body part or is made out of inorganic material.

These deformities are what the people call quirk's.

It all started when a certain baby was born emitting light. Then more and more people with abilities came. Right now only 20 percent of the world population are people that doesnt have quirks.

Of course some arent used for good.

These people are what society calls villains, people that uses their quirk for evil.

Then there are heroes.

People that uses their quirk to help others and fight the villains.

Oh such a black and white view of the world.

It is because of this sytem that society became dependant on heroes. They believe that every single problem would be solved by heroes so they donr try to solve it themself.

Your cat goy stuck in a tree ? Dont call a police call a instead hero.

A fire started ? Dont call a firemen call a hero instead.

These are just the tip of the iceberg.

At first the crime rate was off the charts thanks to the appearance of quirks.

Then he appeared.

All Might.

The so called number one hero, your every day villain will be scared to the bone just by basking in his mere presence. His debut reduced most of the villain activity almost to nonexistent.

Almost being the keyword.

Unknown to th masses, All Might suffered a deadly wound with a fight against his mortal enemy. Or to be more precise the mortal enemy of anyone that has the quirk known as One For All.

That man is the master of the criminal underworld All For One.

He who has the ability to take and give others quirks. That alone explains his streght to face All Might. Sadly in that fight he was also wounded and has to be chained to his medical equipment.

But while All For One is recovering. All Might is losing his strenght day by day. As the symbol of hope he needs to keep his appearance to be unbeatable.

But how long will he last. How long would he be able to keep it up. His days are numbered and I am counting it.

As I exit the school gate I went to the place I temporarily call home.

A small place in the busy part of the city that most people dont come in. In it was a few couches and tables set up next to a bar. On the counter was a black fog wearing a very formal suit with a tie and has five metal collarbone right under his eyes which are yellow mist cleaning a bottle with a napkin.

Sitting on seat of the counter was a pale, skinny man. He has messy light blue hair. His lips are dry, cracked, and uneven, as if he's been chewing on them. The skin around his eyes is very wrinkly. He has one small scar on his right eye and another on the left side of his lip. He has a single mole under the right side of his lips. His clothing consists of black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks.

And a disembodied hand on his face. O who could forget a disembodied hand on ones face.

As I set my school bag on the counter I continued to sit on the counter. "Im back."

"Welcome back." answered the mist and the man with a hand on his face also answered but slower.

"So what happened when I was gone Kurogiri." I asked the mist man now known as Kurogiri.

"Nothing much, just a few problems here and there scouting people to the league." he answered still cleaning the glass bottle.

"Hmm... Then how was your day Tomura." I asked the blue haired man who then looked at me. "How do you think it went. Scouting goons who actually think that they are somewhat higher than us. It was conpletely irritating." And continued to scrath his neck.

"Tomura didn't I already tell you to stop doing that." With irritation the comment went in his right ear and go through the other as he still continued to scrath said neck.

I asked and looked at Kurogiri "Kuro did Sensei call when I was gone?" the mist nodded his head. "No, but there was a few people that wanted to meet 'Stark'."

"I see..." I said as I grabbed my bag into and went into one of the room's. "Kuro i'll probably be back for dinner, Tomura dont cause any trouble while i'm gone okay." I said with a wink. "Dont test my patience Minami."

As he called my name I stuck my tounge at him then closed the door.

The room was plain a bed, a table with book's and a chair, a wardrobe and a mirror.

The reflectiom of the mirror shows a girl in her teen's about one and a half meter wearing a school uniform that consist of a pink jeresy with two white lines and a green skirt that reaches her knee. The facial features were ones where people would say 'its not that beautiful but it isnt the average face you would see every day'. Sizable bust not big but isnt that far frombeinv flat. And of course the snow white hair that reaches the waist and the mischevious sky blue eyes.

"Well dont I look beautifull today." A snort could be heard in the other room right after I said that but I didn't mind. It happens every day after all.

I proceed to drop my bag on the bed as mist started to form on my right hand. After it dispersed I could see the familiar look of a mechanical black gun with silver part's wit a red, yellow, and green pipe like decoration. It is flat on the end of the barrel and has a somewhat square part sticking out on the bottom front.

This is a Trans Steam Gun a weapon that I created with a blueprint that one day just popped up in my head. As a new mist covered my left hand and from it comes a small bottle with a cobra motif on it.

I then slided the bottle into the bottom of the gun.

 **"Cobra!"**

As funky steam punk music played I continued to pull the trigger. "Jouketsu."

Steam poured through the weapon as it covered my body.

 **"Mistmach! Co-Cobra... Cobra... Fire!"**

The steam flashed red a few times and as it disperses with some small fireworks my form changed.

Now I am in a red full body suit with a red chest plate that has a greenish blue cobra on it and the chest plate is sorrounded by grey pipes that also act's as a collar. The bottom part of the plate has two cables sticking out both blue and white. the back is a silver plate that has a circular plate. In the circular plate is a smaller transparent blue one. The shoulder piece are red with grey plates covering them and blue and white wire's coming out of them to the gauntlet that has an grey spike. a red belt with some decorations, and a red combat boots with tge occasional grey colour.

I then cleared my throat to activate the armor's voice changer and went back to the bar room.

" **Kurogiri if you dont mind, can you tell me the location of the people that want to me?"** the voice changer changed my girlish voice into a deep masculine one.

Kurogiri nodded but Tomura then asked a question "Hey... why did you went to MY room just to change form ?"

I proceed to turn my head to his direction

 **"Well Shigaraki, a girl just needs her privacy."** Was the answer he got while I gave him a thumbs up. He started to curse at me even almost trying to attack me. But he didnt and thats what counts.

I turned to Kurogiri and went a bit more serious **"So, the location?"** He picked a note book from under the counter and tore a piece of paper. I looked at the paper and then at Kurogiri, **"They really want to meet me there of all places?"** He nodded and I sighed. **"Just sent me there already"** He then turned into a warp gate and I stepped through it.

 **"See you guys later."** And with that comment I was gone to do bussiness.

\--(Break)--

I then found my self in a junkyard somewhere in Musutafu at the top of a pile of junk. From here I saw two men dressed in formal black and white suits but both of them are bald and wearing sunglasses . 'Talk about bad fashion sense.' Was my thought as I jumped down startling them.

 **"Yo. I heard that you wanted to talk with me. So, what do you want to talk about?"** Lets play it cool, I need to give an aura that shows I am the one controlling the situation.

The two men looked at eachother and started walking and gestured me to follow. I shrugged and followed of course to act like a proper gentlemen.

The lead me into a shed in the junkyard and opened the door then gestured me to come in. The inside was dimly lit with only a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, under it was a table with an empty chair while the other was occupied by a man wearing a purple suit and one of the most wierdest moustache ever. His hair was combed to the back and he was smoking a cigarette.

 **"You should stop smoking, its not good for you."** Was my first words as I took a seat on the empty chair and the man scowled. "I will do whatever I want Blood Stark." I shrugged and asked the important question **"so, what do you want to talk about?"** His look hardened as he said the next few words.

"I want to buy some of the 'constructs' that you are able to create." This raised an eyebrow as I proceed to put both my feet onthe table while leaning back at the chair. This gesture caused the goons to shift but the man put an arm to stop whatever they were about to do.

 **"Well first of all these 'constructs',"** I made an air quote at that **"are called 'smash' because that is all that they do. And two I dont think that you know how these 'smash' works if you just want to buy them."** The man scowled and slamed his hand on the table "I dont care how they work ! I need man power and I will get it ! Wether you cooperate or not."

More guards came out from the shadows all holding guns and rifles. I then put my feet down and put a hand on the table. **"Do you realy want it that bad?"** His hardened face answered my question. **"Fine..."** I then stood up as mist gathered on my right arm **"Dont say I didnt warn you."** From it came the Trans Steam Gun but with an attachment.

The back was longer and has more pipes while on the front there was a blade undee it, a scope on top of it, and a dial for one of those pipe's that you would see underground. This os the Trans Steam Rifle

I then turned around and pointed it at one of the goon's and pulled the trigger.

 **"Devil Steam!"** As the weapon said that, steam started pouring from the gun and engulfed the also bald man. 'Guess all of his guard's are bald huh.' and the man started screaming in agony while the steam flashed blue a few times.

As the steam disperses the man was gone, replaced by a mounstrous being with black legs and gigantic purple fist. His head is fused with his shoulder and has orange lines and a few big black holes on it.

The man and his goon's are shocked as some of them took a step back. "Wha-What is that!" Under the helmet I couldnt help a smirk growing on my face. **"This my friend is a smash. A being that as I said before only knows how to destroy and doesnt follow orders."** The smash then roared as it started to attack the man and his goons.

I then looked at the smash intenly. **"Huh... Hazard Level 1 huh. Guess he wont survive that long."** The purple dressed man was thrown to the wall. I then walked to him slowly and crouched in front of him. **"So, how do you like it? Your very own being of destruction.** The horror filled look on his face as he looked at his men using their quirks to try and defeat the smash but failing. "Stop it... Please STOP IT! I dont want to die!" He stood up and tried to run to the door but I grabbed his collar stoping him.

 **"Oi who said that you can run away? This is your order so you better enjoy it."** I said as I easily threw him to the smash probably breaking a bone or two. The smash then turned and brought more destruction. The door opened revealing the two guards that lead me here. **"Oh I knew I forgot something."** The two spikes on my gauntlet then extended and stabbed them.

Purple lines started to come from their body as they then dissinigrated to nothingness. I then turned my attention to the purple dressed man now covered in blood beaten by the smash. The smash then looked at me and started its charge.

I sighed as I pointed the rifle to it after pulling a lever on the front part.

 **"Steam Attack! Electric Steam!"**

The gun then shot anothe bullet of steam. But this time when it hit the smash it got electrocuted by said steam. It shook a few times before exploding into green gas to reveal the bald man within. Said baldy then started to disperse in golden motes of lights.

 **"Well after seeing this I bet that you would be scarred for life wont you?"** The bloodied man can only shook his head fear can be seen on his face. **"I guess that ends our deal. I gave you the smash that you wanted, even though it attacked you. Am I right?"** He nodded his head and I laughed.

 **"Well that settles it. Have a good day and I do hope that we could do bussiness again."** Then I walked out the shed that looks like it would be destroyed anytime soon. I pulled out a phone and called Kurogiri. **"Kuro, bussiness is done. Can you give me a ride?"** Right away a black mist appeared in front of me **"That was fast, Thanks."** I then walked to the black mist leading to where dinner would be served.

\--(Break)--

 **"I am back."**

The room was the same. Nothing really changed other than the three plates of curry placed on the counter. **"Curry huh. I dont mind."** I then detransformed in a cloud of steam.

"Oh, so youre back huh Minami." Said Shigaraki holding a cup with his pinky finger looking fancy. "Shiga you really do like to drink like a fancy person dont you?" Irritation can be seen on his face "Minami-" before he could say anything Kurogiri cut him off "Now-now no need to fight. Lets eat or the curry will get cold." Shigaraki then continued to drink his glass of whatever was in it and ate his curry.

I took a seat in front of the counter "Kuro can you get me a bottle of wine?" I asked him but he shook his head. "Youre underaged Minami Jouka. I cant do that."

I pouted and asked again "Come o~n just one glass. It wouldnt hurt anyone right?" He shook his head again "A no means no Minami." I then controlled my feelings by eating the curry.

"Oh thats right." The curry was half eaten as I said it and their eyes went to mine. "School is almost over and they say that I should pick a carrier." They didnt seem interested on the subject until the next words.

"I think i'll go to UA."

Right at that every movement stopped. UA a school dedicated to teaching teens to be heroes. For someone that has lived in the underworld being a villain it looked like a bad plan right? Wrong.

"Minami... what do you mean by that?" Shigaraki said as the spoon that he now holds with five fingers started to fall apart.

 **"I would also like to know what you mean Stark."**

The muffled voice came from the tv that now says 'voice only'. "Oh sensei! I was going to call you on this topic but since youre here..." I took another spoon full of curry and continued.

"Our goal is destroying All Might right?" Shigaraki and Kurogiri nodded at that but since I couldnt see how 'sensei' looked I continued. "What if we change it."

Silence meets me again as Shigaraki's arm was but an inch from my face. "Minami explain." I pushed his hands away "I was getting to that Shiga. I say that we change our plan from destroying All Might into Total Hope Subjugation."

 **"Total Hope Subjugation?"**

I nodded at that "Yes total subjugation. Not only destroying All Might to show how fragile the hero system is. But also destroying the system itself. Assassinating him would be easy peasy but it would only nake people think that villains can only win with dirty tricks." I took the glass of water and started to spin it slowly. "I want to go to UA to learn what the system is like from their prespective. I want to know how it works conpletely so that I can tear it apart one by one. Piece. By. Piece." The glass shattered as I applied more pressure to it but my hands didnt get hurt and Kurogiri cleaned tge glass fragments.

"To not only show how fragile it is but to also completely destroy it. The easiest way to learn the system is to become one with it."

"Minami..." Shigaraki started looking at me wjile still standing. "How do we know you wont betray us."

"Ah yes the main question." I then looked at him in the face then pouted and crossed my arms. "Who wants to be a hero anyway. If I am a hero I would be the giverments lap dog. I would be chained to it. And if were to be a hero then I wouldnt have a love life. HELL I CAN TELL THAT IF I WERE A HERO THEN EVERY ONE I KNOW WOULD BE TARGETED! I ALSO WONT HAVE A QUIET LIFE TO DO THINGS THAT I LIKE!" I started to flail my arms like a child on the last few sentences.

 **"Thats... realistic."**

"Of course it is I am a realistic girl after all." I puffed my chest at that comment. "Will you not get caught Minami. I mean you are a villain after all." Kurogiri asked but I gave him a smile. "Oh Kurogiri Kurogiri. shouldnt you already know that 'Stark' is the villain. Minami Jouka on the other hand is your average student that is about to pick UA as the highschool that she wants to go to."

"How are you going to get in to UA Minami. Their security is prety high you know." Shigaraki said as he now sat down on his chair. "Well ofcourse I am going in through..."

"The front door!"

\--(Break)--

As always school was boring and I wasted most of the time there planning how to go to UA. I am planning on what to use on the entrance exam.

UA's entrance exam consist of a paper exam and a practical one. The paper test would be pretty tough but the practical one is tougher. If the information I gathered are correct, then the practical exam would be destroying robot dubbed 'villains'.

Oh the irony.

Well there is nothing to worry about, just need to study for the paper test and thats all.

"Allright class, today i'll be handing out printouts on your desired life-course. But isnt it already clear... You all want to be heroes dont you?"

At that statement the student raised their hands and showed their quirk. There was a fire one, a rock one, a really long one, some even used deformed body parts or extra limbs.

While I snorted in my mind and raised my arm like a normal person. 'To think that society would make children of all things voulenteer thenself to fight robbers and killers, this society is absolutely tainted.' A scowl found its way on my face at that thought.

Then the class went as usual nothing to note and the bell rang signaling school is over. I went off to the streets walking aimlessly.

Usualy I would just went to the bar after school to handle stuff, but I gave myself a day off from all the punching, stabbing, and shooting.

I went and did normal girl stuff. Looking at pretty clothes, eating crepes, and snorting at a low villain losing to a hero. Yes normal girl stuff.

I then saw a slime like villain holding a boy that has somekind of explosion quirk hostage against some heroes. I raised an eyebrow at a certain yellow haired thin civilian. He gave a different feeling as if he was more...

But then a green haired boy ran to the villain ignoring the cries of heroes and the roaring fire aroun him. He then threw his bag at the slime villain and tried to free the hostage.

"You looked like you need saving." Was the words that I could hear in the roaring fire as the slime villain tried to attack him however.

Out of nowhere All Might in all his muscular glory stopped his attack and swung his hand downwards "DETROIT SMASH!" with that one attack an explosion of wind pressure sent the villain into stratosphere and altered the weather.

People then cheered for him in all his glory but I could see some smoke coming out from him. 'I can just shoot him here and now. I can just end it here.' But I stopped myself and went to the bar mumbling "Ugh, stupid total subjugation plan." under my breath.

Just a few more months and I will be attending UA. But now... lets see what that store has in stock.

That day I returned to the bar almost midnight and nearing the wallet limit of being broke.

\--(Break)--

A few months has passed but there is more time for the entrance exam.

"Kuro, i'm going to go somewhere tonight so watch over Shigaraki for me." He looked confused but nodded then asked "Where are you going to Minami." I simply smiled and turned around showing the red hoodie that I wore with the grey jeans and said "I'm going to a concert so if anyone calls, tell them I have some important bussiness to attend to."

Before he could say anything, I went out of the bar.

Kurogiri sighed and shook his head as he put a hand on it. "That girl is abnormal as always..." And continued to take a glass from under the counter and cleaning it.

I went to the concert on foot, seeing the city as the workers of night started their job. It was a good change of pace, since I allmost always did bussiness in a closed room or somewhere out of sight.

The concert was fun. The song was from an anime that I watched about boys screaming while cycling. Basicly almost every sport anime.

As I went back, I took a shortcut on a dark alley. Now this might seem dangerous for your everyday normal person to do. But i'm not really your average joe right?

But in the midle of the alley, A boy with a snake head with black jacket jumped in front of me and pointed a knife at me. "Hehehe... Look what we have here. A girl walking alone in a dark alley. Didnt your parents teach you not to go to suspicious places?" Then two more boys came out behind me. One had a small frame but was holding a gun, while the other had giant fists.

I sighed then looked at the snake one "Look, I just came back from a comcert. Cant I go back in peace?" He laughed and licked his knife then looked at me again eyes full of lust. "Well, why dont we have a little fun fir-" Before he could finish that sentence the hand holding the knife was sliced off.

Blood started to pour from the stump that was his arm as the hand holding the knife landed to the ground landed with a thud. In my arm was the front part of the Trans Steam Rifle named Steam Blade.

The snake boy tried to scream but steam erupted from his mouth and nose. "Now normaly I would let you live... But i'm feeling like it." The steam then efectively stopped him from breathing as he then fainted and about to die from blood loss. "Now since your friend over here is already dead on my book," I turned around and pointed the blade to the horror filled boys "who's next?"

The small one then tried to shoot his gun but a wall of steam blinded his vision. "I guess its you huh." I said as I was already behind the boy and stabbed his heart. The big one tried to flee but I hust summoned Trans Steam Gun and shot him in the head.

I sighed and cleaned the bodies. 'At least the merch that I bought wasnt damaged' As I finished the cleaning I went to the bar.

As I opend the door, I saw Shigaraki turned his head to look at it. "Oh Minami youre ba-what the hell are you wearing."

He saw my right hand holding a small flag with the band's name, on my left hand was one of those giant foam fingers, on my head was a black hat with the word's 'Glory Line' on it.

"Merch my friend. Merch." He then blinked a few times and sighed as if surrendering. "Whatever." I just smiled and went to Shigaraki's room to dump more stuff at his bed and enjoyed dinner.

\--(Break)--

Today was finaly the day.

I was now standing in front of the gate of the hero school UA.

A few more moths passed since the comcert and after some planning and giving the skecth of my hero costume that I was sure Shigaraki saw and laughed at. Now I was still wearing my school uniform. But if I pass I would be wearing the UA uniform for a few years and train as a hero.

The last words rolled on my tounge like toxin fused with poison.

Just the fact that I have to study under heroes already make me feel sick. But if my plan was to work then there would be the UA tournament thingy and the internship. It makes me want to throw up my breakfast that Kurogiri made.

An interesting event however happened, as I saw the same green haired boy that tried to safe the hostage from the slime monster a few months back tripped on air but was saved by a brown haired girl.

Then I saw her chest. And I looked down on mine.

The frown that came from thinking about getting teached by heroes immediately changed into hatred for large chunks of meat. I mean how does one have something as big as that! Why arent mine like that! Is it because of my ability? Or is it karma for being a villian? Its karma isnt it!

I calmed myself by thinking about the test and the abilities I would use there. I definitely cant use any weapons cause that would imediately tell who I am. Guess i'll just have to do with this abilities.

I went in to the auditorium and sat at an empty chair. As the door closed I saw someone on the stage. A tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair and a small mustache. He wears a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" written on the headband and a pair of sunglasses.

He wears a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He sports a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck is completely covered by a directional speaker.

One point for enchanced vision.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW! EVERY BODY SAY HEY!"

He then put a hand on his ears as if waiting for a response. There was none as the room was filled with silence.

"IVE GOT SHIVERS DOWN MY SPINE TOO, LISTENERS! NOW LISTEN UP, EXAMINEE I'M GONNA HAND YOU THE LOW-DOWN ON HOW THIS WILL GO DOWN! ARE YOU READY!? YEAH!"

Once again the room was silent but he just continued. Guess he is eccentric huh.

The man then explained how there are robots dubbed 'villains' sprinkled out on the battle field which is a replica city. Each robot was scaled according to dificulty from one to three. And the goal was to get a high score by defeating them. But since this is a hero school, there is a high chance that destructive power isnt the only one that is being tested here.

But let me get this straight.

The goverment is wasting funds on creating replica's of cities where they will throw in robots that can easily annihilate a full grown adult, just to train wanabee child soldiers. Not only that, they are also telling that these robots are 'villains' and that they should use their full abilities even if it could and will kill an average person. Aint that shity.

In the midle of the presentation however a boy stood up and raised his hands. "Excuse me my I ask a question?" The boy had black hair and wore glasses, his uniform looked like one from the schools that are for rich kids.

"On the hand outs, there are cleary four types of villians listed!" Oh I can take a whole day telling you that there arent only four types of villain kiddo. "Such an error would be the height of embarressment for a top-tier national academy of UA's caliber! The reason ww are here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model heroes!"

He then pointed someone on the crowd "Moreover what's with you! Yeah you, curly haired kid! Can you sit still for a second... You're distracting! If you think UA is some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!" I saw that it was the green haired boy again, as he closed his mouth wuth his hands. I guess the muttering that I heard was from him.

The man then thanked him and explained about the 'Arena Traps' something like those things that goes thwomp on you in Super Mario. Ah yes Super Mario, I once hikacked Shigaraki's computer just to play that game. Also there was a lot of serches about 'hands' on his search history. Calling him angry when he found out would be an understatement.

As the yellow haired hero finished the presentation, he then told us to go to the designated area. of course not before saying UA's catchphrase "NOW LETS MOVE TO THE MAIN EVENT! **PLUS ULTRA!** AND MAY YOU ALL SUFFER GLADLY THE TRIALS TO COME!"

And then I walked out the auditorium to the designated area. "It really is a replica of a city..." I muttered out loud as I reached the gate to 'area C'. I saw a lot of examinee on different clothing. Some are dressed in gym clothes, while a few are using certain equipment that is probably to help use their quirk.

I however didnt change from my school uniform and just stretched. I got a few wierd looks, but I get where it was from. I mean here we are going to take a test by destroying robots and will probably get injured so wearing clothes that gives the most manuverability woyld make sense.

If I were to be the one who saw a peson using a school uniform about to take that test I would that the person was crazy. But since I am a crazy person that makes sense to me.

"Hey are you going to take the test like that?" The question came from a spiky red haired boy who wears a blank white t-shirt and grey sweat pants. An actual peeson that has the courage to ask somebody about their outfit other than just saying how wierd that person is under their back is unusual... But I guess that is a nice change of pace.

"Yes, I will take it wearing this. The test that will determine the students that will enter this school is meant to be enjoyed no matter how hard it is." I said as I continued to strech my arms. "I see... To know that someone would think that way about a test like this... That is so MANLY!"

What?

"I'm sorry, did you just say manly?" The boy nodded and said "Yes! To think that you would simply thought of a dangerous test like this enjoyable... Is so MANLY!"

Uah an idiot appeared.

"Well... I just dont think that the word 'manly' would do well for a girl like me."

He shook his head on that. "Nonsense, anyone like that is manly on my book."

I jist sighed and kept my eyes closed waiting for the test to start so that I can hopefully get as far away from this idiot as soon as possible.

"AND START!"

At that announcement I propelled myself using steam from the sole's of my shoes. I jumped from buildings to buildings until I saw a one point 'villain'. I gestured a gun with my right hand and a bullet steam was shot from it. The bullet pierced the head of the robot, effectively destroying it.

The steam is a part of my ability to create a special gas i named 'Nebula Gas'. The gas itself is hazardous to humans. If one were to be injected with a certain dose of it, they will become a smash. The steam is the most compressed version of it that surprisingly lost most of its hazardous material, instead if I were to shoot the steam it could pierce walls and metals with ease.

And just like and other steam, it is hot as fuck.

I continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop and shoot down the 'villains'. At one point I saw the red haired boy surrounded by robots. Being the 'model hero' I am, I jumped into the fray while shooting some robots.

I then landed and saw that the rest was cleared by the boy. "Wow! Not only do you act manly but you're also powerfull! You must be the manliest woman I have ever seen!"

Awawa, I guess even while fithing this idiot still think like that huh.

"FIVE MINUTES LEFT!"

I jumped away ignoring the boy as I searched for more points. I landed on a rooftop, but lost balance and fell on my but when the building shook. "What the-" Before I could finish my sentence a ginourmous robot appeared destroying every building on its path.

From here I saw a purple haired kid trying to run away, but I can see clearly that the robot would step on him like a bug. 'I can just leave him. I can just leave him here to die.' I sighed and shook my head. The teachers are probably-no definetly monitoring me and all the other examines. They know I can see him get thwomped.

'For the love of everything anime-' I propelled myself right into the kid, grabbed him and jumped away right before the giant robot could smash us. I landed on a random roof and checked if the kid was allright. "Kid, ya goo-"

I felt something touching my chest.

I looked down and saw the kid grabbing it while closing his eyes. A few second passed before I dropped him and forever in my mind labeled him a pervert. Before he could get up I propelled away and hoped to whatever god's out there that I would not be in the same class as him.

And this all happened in less then 10 seconds.

I destroyed some more robots before the loud hero announced that it was over "THE TEST IS OVER!" I stopped and sighed then realized that this one day has made me sighed a alot. And there is still the written exam...

This day is getting better and better isnt it?

\--(Break)--

A week later and I was chilling at my apartment. No, not the bar because a school girl living in a bar with two grown men that are actually villains would be suspicious. I usualy went back here after dinner at the bar or after annoying Shigaraki until he is mad.

I found a letter from UA on the door step and opened it in the living room which consists of a sofa, a table in front of it, a chair on the other side, some furniture here and there, and it is conected to the kitchen.

As I opened it I found a disk and placed it on the table. Then a holographic screen popped up showing All Might. " I AM ON THE SCREEN!" I then glared the screen "All Might..." the screen then continued its recording.

"It has been decided that I will be teaching on UA so we will be meeting each other. About your test you did well on both the written test and at the practical skills, meaning you passed. So come on down, Minami Jouka! To your Hero Academia!"

I couldnt help but smile as the recording ends. "You dont know how happy I am to hear that. All Might..." I said out loud with a dark grin and walked outside. "Better tell sensei about the good news."

I walked outside in the same red hoodie and jeans that I wore for the concert months ago. I reached the bar after a long walk and opened the door. "I'm baaa-who is that." I said as I pointed a finger on a person sitting on one of the chairs.

"Its a customee Minami, this is a bar after all." Said Kurogiri as I mouthed an 'ooh' abd nodded. "The customer then looked at me and whistled, "Who's the kid fog man? Is she some kind of service? If so then i'll pa-" A Steam Blade cut a few strands of his hair before he could finish the sentence.

"Get. Out." Was all I need to say before he ran away screaming. Kurogiri sighed and cleaned the glass the man drunk from. "We're going to get bad reviews from that you know." I did one of those 'hmpf' that I have seen from anime's and sat down. "Like I care. So, where's Shigaraki?"

"I'm here." He said coming out from his room with the same clothes I have seen him in for months. "Shiga, have you ever think about buying some different clothes? Other than the hand on your face you look... plain." He didnt really seem to care and asked me a question.

"So, why are you here. The reason you keep coming here are either bussiness or you just want to annoy me." I nodded with a cheerfull smile "Thai is correct Shiga! I do keep coming here for those two reasons. But this time," I pulled the letter that I got from UA, "Its more about telling a good news."

They looked at it realized what it means. **"So you got in huh, Stark."** Said Sensei through the tv. "Yes I did Sensei!" I said enthusiastically "With this my goal of Complete Hope Subjugation will be closer!"

 **"Is there anything that we should be wary about, Stark?"** Hearing that I can only smile and walked to the door. "There is nothing to worry about. After all..." I opened the door and walked through it. But right before I closed it, I said.

"Everything is going according to my plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN**

 **Review's**

 **Reynardgautama: Thanks!**

 **Prime's Aprentice: i'll try my best to continue this!**

 **Dark Tyrant-Fool: I'm thinking about a lovely cheerfull persona and a cold hardened murderer deep inside**

 **LegionnareBlaze: I hope you would like it!**

 **I own what I own.**

\--(Chapter 2)--

Its The 'Wonderfull' Day's Of School!

I woke up at my apartment and walked to the shower. I looked at the mirror after getting dressed with the UA uniform. 'I do like the change of clothes once in a while. But I dont like the colour.' I sighed and resigned to my fate of wearing this.

I walked out of the apartment with a red backpack and went off to UA.

I reached the front gate and sighed once more. "This was my plan and I am kind of regretting it." I mumbled under my breath. I continued to walk inside the building into the class I am assigned to. 1-A Hero Course.

I bit my lip thinking that I would be doing 'heroic' activities here. There is nothing 'heroic' about any of this. There is nothing 'heroic' about saving others. There is nothing 'heroic' about risking your family and love life just to save random people you barely know.

And for what? Money? Power? Fame?

I am truly sick seeing how this society works.

I reached my destination which is a really big door with '1-A' written on it. What I didnt expect was the green haired boy that was in front of it. When I first saw the green haired boy was at the slime-man incident with bomb-kid, and at that time I didnt see him using any kind of quirk.

I narrowed my eyes as I saw him peeked inside the class room. I ended up shrugging and went in. 'Kid probably didnt use his quirk back then.' As I walked behind him, I saw that the green haired boy was looking at bomb-kid and the high class looking boy from the presentation arguing with each other.

"A private sch-Ahem. I'm from Soumei Junior High School. The name's Iida Tenya." I heard the now named Tenya introduce himself to bomb-kid. "Soumei? Well arent you an elite. Seems I've got a reason to fucking end you after all!" This kid made it to the hero course? With an attitude like that he would have made a damn fine villian.

"What nerve! _You_ , want to be a hero!?" Looks like glasses kid agrees with me. The boy then looked this direction and started talking to the curly haired boy. I ignored them and started walking to an empty seat.

"Senpai!" At that call I immediately turned my head and fear engulfed me. I saw a dark haired boy waving his hand at me. His hair was black with a few white streak's and a white ahoge. His face was normal no special features except a mole under his right eye which are colored yellow.

"Senpai over here! There's an empty seat here!" Before drawing too much attention, I walked over to him and delivered a chop on his head. He let out a little 'ouch' but I continued to pull his collar up with both my arms. Instead of what I expected which was hin hovering on the air, he only stood closing his eyes with a few drops of sweat. It looks like in just a few months he has grown even taller than me. It fuelled my rage even more.

"Why did you call me that! We're at the same age damnit! And how did you grow taller than me! I just left you for a few damn months and you grew an inch taller! How! Tell me your secret Kagutsuchi!" I said to him while I shaking him. "Uwa! I'm sorry senpai! I just drink milk! I swear!" Irritation flowed through my veins once more as a vein popped up on my head. "Milk? MILK! I DRINK MILK EVERY NIGHT AND NO PART OF ME IS GROWING YOU FOOL!" I shaked him more violently gettimg a few stares.

I was going to scream more at him, but suddenly I heard someone saying something, and the sound was different from the students. I turned mt attention to a yellow cocoon was walking in the room. A man zipped himself out of said cocoon and I narrowed my eyes at him. 'A pro hero' was my thought as I released my grasp on Kagutsuchi's collar.

He was a slender man of average height with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He sports a ragged black outfit that consists of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tuck into his boots. He also wears a utility belt and a scarf.

"Hmm, it took you lot 8 second's to quite down. Life is short, kid's. You're all lacking in common sense." 'A pro hero in UA, so he's the teacher of Hero Course...' I frowned but hear the curly haired kid came to a conclusion that he is a pro hero. Enchanced hearing is a usefull ability to have sometimes.

"I'm you're homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shota. Pleasure meeting you." Most of the class seemed surprised that he is the homeroom teacher, but I focused on him to see what he is up to and tried to remember the name. 'Aizawa, Aizawa... Wait isnt he-' The thought was cut short as he pulled some outfits from the yellow cocoon and said "Wear these immediately. And then shove off to the P.E. grounds." He then left the room and everyone went to change.

I quickly changed as well then went to the P.E. grounds as instructed. 'The first day was supposed to be a ceremony and guidence meeting or something. But seeing that every teacher is free to do what they want... Meh. This is more interesting then listening to someone talking anyway.' A smirk made its way to my face and I reached the P.E. grounds.

"A quirk Aprehension test!?" I heard some people say as the black haired teacher explained. A brown haired girl asked about the ceremony and meeting but if I am right then... "If you want to be heroes, we dont have time for frilly niceties." Guess I'm correct.

He looked back to us students and said "You all understand the schools reputatiom for freedom on campus. Well that 'Freedom' goes for us senseis too." The class was silent and so was I. 'He is using the freedom to test us students huh... Would have done it myself.'

"Softball pitch, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strenght test, sustained sideways jump, upper body exercises, seated toe touch. These are all activities you know from middle school naturally. Physical test where you are barred from using your quirk's. The country hasn't gotten around to standardizing those sort of records or keeping track of average performance levels. Well, that's negligence on the part of MEXT."

He looked at bomb-kid and said "Bakugo how far can you pitch a softball in middle school." The boy answered 67 meter's. "Try using your quirk this time. As long as you dont exit the circle, anything you do is fine. Dont hold back." Bomb-kid then said, "You got it." and threw the bomb with a mighty explosion while screaming "DIE!"

'Die?' will be the most appropriate question that lingers on the other students head. A hero material indeed. "Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of. This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your 'Hero Foundation'." He said as he showed a little device that said '705.2 M'.

"Awesome! This looks so fun!" "705 meter's? Unreal!" "We can really use our quirk's now!? That's the department of heroics for you!?" I heard some student say but I stayed quite thinking of what to do. "It looks fun... you say?" A dark aura loomed over the teacher as he continued "So you were planning spending your three years here having a good o'l time? What happened to becoming heroes? All right then. In that case, new rule: the student who rank's last in total point's will be judged 'hopeless'. And instantly expelled." I winced at that. 'That's a bit harsh... But they are training child soldier's so weeding out the weak ones is understandable. It works that way on the underworld too.'

Some students looked horrified at that and the black haired teacher continued "Our 'Freedom' means we dispense our student's as we please. Welcome to this... THE DEPARTMENT OF HEROICS!" Some student's complained but he explained. "Natural disasters... Massive incidents... Ego-mass villains... All kinds of calamities can happen when we least expect them. Japan's now positively drenchen in 'unreasonable'. And its our job as heroes to reserve it all, and restore reason. If you were counting on a friendly chat at the local MCDonald's that's too bad. From now on, for the next three years all you can expect from UA is hardship after the next."

He gestured a 'come on' with his index finger. "This is **'Plus Ultra'** I expect you to overcome this trials and climb to the top. Time to step up to the plate."

And thus begin the first trial: 50 meter dash.

On the starting line was the glasses kid and a girl with long green hair that is tied in a ribbon. She look's like a frog, so that is probably her quirk. I'll either have to wait for her to show her abilities or hack the UA server to see her profile. Both will happen later on anyway, so I shrugged and focus back on the runner's.

At the finish line was a robot that is a fancy combination of a stopwatch and a camera. As it said 'go' the glasses kid zoomed the track and finished at 3.04 second. The girl hopped to the finish and completed it in 5.58 second.

Next was the brown haired girl and a tail guy. I focused at the girl only because of a certaim body part that I might just be envious about. She finished at 7.15 second.

then there was a pink-purple girl that look's like an alien and a blonde person who I deemed an idiot because of this scene.

"Hahaha... Everyone's being so artless about it." He said as he faced the other way around. "You should use your quirk... Like this!" He propelled himself by shooting a lazer, but it slowly decreases and he landed on his bum halfway. The girl passed him as this happen. He fixed himself and propelled again. He finished at 5.51 second which is slower than the girl. "If I keep shooting for longer than one second my tum-tum will collapse, you know."

Truly he is an idiot for telling everyone his weakness at the first day.

Then there's green boy and Bomb-kid. Bomb-kid shouted "Blast Rush!" and exploded (pun intended) himself into the finish line at 4.13 second. The green haired boy didnt use his quirk and finifhed at 7.02 second.

It was now me and Kagutsuchi at the starting line. I nodded to him and focused at the track. A grin came to my face as the tiny robot started the test. I propelled myself with steam like the entrance exam every step and did the track at 4.33 second. While Kagutsuchi instead run as fast as he could, and that is really fast because he finished right behind me at 4.57 second.

I personaly know Kagutsuchi's quirk which is 'Absorb and Release' and it's just as it said. He could absorb kinetic energy and release it one wag or another. He can also do one of those anime move's where he scream's to charge up power. He does have a limit though.

Next was a girl with short black hair and golden eyes. The other one was a boy looking as bored as the teacher, he has cactus green hair and is wearing one lf those glasses that has both the lens combined that is colored gold. Oh and he is tall, like 2 meter's tall.

The girl bounced to the finish line, and by bounce I really mean bounce. She hopped as if the ground she is on is trampoline and finished at 6.54 second. But the boy completed it at 5.22 scond by running.

Second trial: Grip strength test.

The big kid with multi arms 540 kilos. A black haired boy with weird elbows shouted about this. He also said something about him being more of an octopus than a gorilla. Then I'm pretty sure the grape haired boy is thinking of perverted thing's. Oh God I just realized I'm in the same class as the grape pervert.

Other than me screaming internaly and Kagutsuchi giving me strange look's there is nothing special on this trial.

Trial three: Standing Long Jump.

The blond lazer boy was actually pretty good at this.

Trial four: Sustained Sideways Jump.

The grape pervert's sticky hair ball's doesnt stick to him apparently.

Trial five: The Pitch.

Brown haired girl made the ball flew to space and got the score of infinity...

Probably an ability that lest the user control gravity.

The green haired boy was next and he look's nervous. Of course you would be nervous when you get the lowest total score of every single trial.

But I swear I have seen teacher somewhere. Its reallh annoying to know someone but not remembering who they are. "Midoriya's not doing too well, is he?" said the glasses bo. "Of course not!! He's a quirkless fucking guppy!"

This conversation caught my interest. "Quirkless? didn't you see what he did at the entrance exam?" Bomb-kid just replied with a "HAHH??" Lets recap. The Bomb-kid seem's to know this 'Midoriya' and know's him as a 'quirkless guppy' but then glasses kid said that he did something at the entrance exam.

Not to mention that he DID pass the entrance exam which required 'villain point' and 'rescue point'. He hasnt shown any sign of using his quirk on the first 4 trial. But for Bomb-kid to call him quirkless but glasses kid said he did something... This kid may just posibly be the 'next generation' that HE has chosen.

The boy in question then took a pitching position and threw the ball. It landed 46 meters away from him. "Wha... Huh? I tried using it for sure just now..." He said. "I erased your quirk." The bored yeacher said. Wait erase... so its-

"It defies reason. How did somebody like you manage to enter this academy?"

The boy looked surprised as he said "You erased it? And those goggles!... Oh my god! The erasing hero. 'Eraser Head'!"

" 'Eraser'-who? never heard of him." "I've just heard the name! He's a really underground hero!" some student's said. Eraser a hero that has the quirk to erase the quirk of the person he is looking. I dont really know the limit's of his power other than he must see his target, and that it makes his eye's dry or something. And the fact that he hates any exposure to the media because it obstruct's his work.

"From what I observed you cant rein in your quirk's full power. Meaning you cant use it efficiently at all. Did you believe someone would come save you after you crippled yourself again?" again? so he crippled himself at the entrance exam then.

"N-no I didnt. I ju-" the boy didnt get to finish as Eraser pulled him with his scarf. "Whatever hopes you may have nursed off your imminent rescue as you can see, nobody is in a position to come to your aid. There's a certain insufferable hero who made a name for himself rescuing over a thousand innocents from a disaster all by himself."

Everyone just knew who Eraser was talking about. "You've his brute courage... But all you'll manage to do is run around like a blockhead who needs saving himself. Face it, your 'power' won't help yoi become a hero, Midoriya Izuku." the place fell silent as Eraser then closed his eyes. "I gave you back your quirk... Try the ball pitch a second time. Let,s get this over with."

Midoriya was back on the circle looking very gloomy. "Are you worried about him? I for one... dont care." Said the lazer boy trying to start a conversation with grafity girl that has the face saying 'Who are you?', on the other hand engine boy who I now dub Initial-D said "Looks like he's had some coaching before but..." while Bomb-kid was sure that Midoriya will get expelled.

"Kagutsuchi." I said in a low voice so that only he could hear me.

He immediately answered "What is it Se-Minami?" I pointed at the boy in the pitching circle. "There is a chance-"

The boy in question started to pitch the ball.

"That he will be-"

The ball was then thrown away with so much power that it made a sound similiar to an explosion.

"An enemy." He narrowed his eye's on the boy, then nodded. "I understand. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Sensei...! I... I can still move!"

Grafity girl cheered saying he got his first score suitable for a hero. Initial-D said how odd his quirk is and something similiar happened on the entrance exam. Lazer kid said its not stylish enough. Bomb-kid had his jaw open, as if flabergasted at what he had just saw.

He then sprint to Midoriya with an exploding right palm. "What is this Deku!? Explain now shitrag!!" Midoriya screamed, but Bomb-kid was stopped by Eraser's scarf and the explosion on his palm stopped. "Guhh... Shit's this cloth? I can't...!!"

Eraser then explained "It's my special 'capturing weapon,' a steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers! Jeez don't make me use my quirk so much. I've got a dry eye dammit!"

He then lets go of Bomb-kid "We're wasting time. Prepare for the next trial." As the student's start to prepare themself gravity girl asked Midoriya at how his finger was, while Bomb-kid just looked like he is going to straight up murder Midoriya.

The next trial passed by without anything to note of.

"Time to present the results. The total is simply the aggregate sum of each of your scores. If I recited all your scores it'd take a million years so I'll disclose them all at once."

Everyone was tense, but... "Oh yeah that whole 'expulsion' thing was a lie." At this the tense air vanished while I blinked twice. "It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances."

Grafity-girl and Initial-D screamed, but Midoriya was shaking while screaming so fast it looked as if vibrate out of existence.

A girl with... large assest and black long hair tied into a spiky ponytail said "Come on guy's use your brain's! Of course it was just a ruse!"

"And... Right. Yep. With that's, It's over. Your curriculum sheets are back oin the classroom so give them a once-over. And Midoriya go to recovery girl and get yourself patched up. Since your eyeballs will doubtless pop out of their sockets at tommorow's absurd ordeal."

The ranking didn't really matter to me, so I just went back to the classroom. But I was surprised that Eraser didn't actually expel anyone. I did my own investigation on UA and saw that there was a whole class of two year's missing. And after furter digging that class was assigned to Eraser.

Well not that I care.

It was then the end of the first hectic day at UA. And a start for today's real activity. "Kagutsuchi there's a meeting I have to go later, but can you take my place?" I told him as we were walking to the bar. "Eh! But there's a new episode of Persona that I want to watch tonight!" He whined but I just waved it of. "You can just watch the re-run at sunday right? Great! Bye!" I ran to the bar as I left him with a piece of paper showing the location of the meeting.

He could only stood there looking at the paper as I ran.

\--(Break)--

I can only sigh as she ran to the bar. "Senpai sure does like to thow most of her job's at me." I said out loud and looked at the paper

It said the following:

Kagutsuchi go to the Iura Building and give the card attached here to the receptionist, she'll lead you to a man with a suitcase that you must take at all cost! If he doesnt give it to you after the meeting take it with force.

-Note Was Sent With Love

Minami

PS. The meeting should start an hour after school so good luck!

'Guess I would have to go there huh. Wait isn't the Iura Building on the other side of the city. And an hour after school...' I looked at my phone and it showed that fifty minutes have passed after school end's. I then ran to the location screaming "CURSE YOU SENPAI!"

\--(Break)--

"Achu!" Kurogiri looked at me after the sneeze. "Are you sick?" I shook my head. "No. Probably just Kagutsuchi cursing me as I left him with a job." He nodded and didn't ask anymore question.

"Rouge? What kind of job did you sent him to?" Shigaraki asked. "A task to get a bottle." He sighed. "Why are you still looking for those bottle's anyway. Don't you have more than enough?"

"Shigaraki you just don't understand." I slumped at the counter while waving a glass of water. "Those bottle's are special! I can fully use the box when all of them are collected!"

"Ah yes the infamous 'Pandora Box' you keep talking about. You're saying you can use it with all the bottles but even sensei can't open it." I drank the water and waved it at Shigaraki. "That's because ONLY I can utilize the box! You saw the black wall at the lab right! The one with the red light's and yellow gas." He nodded. "That wall was a byproduct of me utilizing it's power. But it seems that it needs a recharge for its next usage, and to fully operate it I need all the bottle's!"

"Fine-fine I get it. Get all the bottle and we get a powerfull tool for our purpose. It would be easier said then done if you know the location of them." I looked away at that statement. "Easier said then done, they're scattered all over the world. Why dont you try to find a small colored bottle in a dense forest! But if the deal goes right I'll have forty out of sixty Full Bottle's."

An evil smile found it's way to my face. "And if Im correct, then this one will be very usefull."

\--(Break)--

The Iura Building was a very tall plain building. I reached it after running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop for five minutes. I showed the receptionist the card that senpai gave me, and she led me to a room at the top of the building.

It was a conferense room with a guy that totaly looked like he was in a mafia and his bodyguard's. "You're the one HE sent? You don't look like much." I smiled and said "Who I am doesnt matter. What matter's is do you have what HE is looking for?"

The room was silent until the man gestured one of his bodyguard's and he showed a metal suitcase. "I don't know what he want's to do with it but I bet it's precious." I narrowed my eyes as he took a grey bottle with a robot motif out of the suitcase. "Tell me what it is and I might let you live." He snapped his fingers and all his guard's pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

"Look can't you just give it to me and we can act like this never happened?" I said still smiling. "Tell me what it is kid." My eye twitched at that. "You know I was tasked to get it peacefully and use force if nessecary." The guard's got tense at that and the man narrowed his eyes. My smile dropped as the next word's left my mouth. "I don't really like being called a kid."

I pulled a Transtream Gun out of nowhere and shot all the goon's at once. "Well, I'll let it slide this time of ypu just give me the bottle." The man instead tried to press a button under the table, but I appeared behind him and pointed my gun on his head. "I wont do that if I were you. Look leta just end this peacefully and no one gets-"

An alarm was sounded and I looked to a goon triggering an alarm. I sighed and shot down all of them. "Idiot's, they could have lived." I then took the bottle from his hand's and slide a different one with a bat motif.

 **"Bat!"**

I pointed the gun to the floor and said. "Jouketsu" Then I pulled the trigger

 **"Mistmatch! Bat...Ba-Bat...Fire!"** My form was covered in mist that flashed purple a few times and revealed my transformed form.

Different from senpai's form which is mostly red, mine is dominated by the color black. The chestplate has a yellow bat motif that is surrounded by silver pipe's, and the visor is colored yellow in a shape of a bat and also a pipe like horn. The gauntlet has a silver fin like attachment.

 **"Time to clean up the mess before some heroes show's up."** I pointed at the security camera and blasted it. I then went to the hallway that is filled with goon's. I took A red bottle with a phoenix motif and slide it on the gun and pointed it at them

 **"Steam Attack"** From the gun came a blast of fire that either incinirated them or blasted them away. Those that are incinirated were the lucky one's. The one's that were blown away was quickly finished of with a steam bullet to the head.

I went to my destination which is the camera room while shooting down any goon's that come's near me and also any of the security camera. Leave no trace was something that senpai drilled into me when dealing with these kind of things. As I finally reached it I did the same thing to the goon's at the hallway to it. Burned it to the ground. Now there will be no more video evidence. Next was the receptionist. I don't like killing her, she was kinda nice but a job is a job.

I looked through a window on the top floor and saw her. She was at the front of the building with many other's there was also a few heroes now at the scene. 'Better be quick.' I transformed the Transtream Gun into it's rifle form and sniped her and anyone that has the posibilty of recognixing me. There was a lot of scream's down there so I quickly left the scene with an ability that senpai dubbed 'Steam Escape'.

\--(Break)--

When Rouge sudenly appeared out of knowhere I already know what went down. "A fight?" He answered **"A fight."** He de-tranformed and threw the bottle at me. "That's what you wanted right senpai?" I smiled and nodded. "Robot Full Bottle."

"I'll need to go to the lab tomorrow after school to do something so I'll turn in tonight." I said as I pocketed it and stood up then started walking to the door. Not before Kagutsuchi stopped me.

"Senpai..."

He looked dead serious so I couldn't help myself to be surprised at this. "W-what Kagutsuchi?" With a blank face he said this. "Can I go to your apartment and watch Persona. I wont make it if I go to mine." I blinked twice and sighed. "Since you did well I guess I should let you huh."

There was a scream of victory as he sprinted to my apartment. "Well see you two tomorrow, I guess." I said to Shigaraki and Kurogiri and followed Kagursuchi to my apartment.

"40" I said following the sprinting Kagutsuchi. "Only twenty more until I can open it. But first." I held the Robot Full Bottle up. "Lets make a weapon out of this."

And we reached the apartment. Kagutsuchi got his hardwork paid off with the new episode of Persona. As he had said, if he were to went to his apartment then he would have missed it.

\--(Break)--

A new day at UA. Before noon were normal lesson's for all the required subject's, like english that had Present Mic as the teacher. Even though the teacher was really eager the class went like how a normal boring class would have. At noon we gather at the grand mess hall to have first rate dish paid cheap. But at the afternoon was the daily foundational heroics studies.

"IT'S MEEEEEE. THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" And the one teaching us today is All Might. But to think he wasted his limited energy to train future 'heroes'.

"Foundational hero studies! For this class we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials! Lets jump right in with this! THE TRIAL OF BATTLE!"

Everyone was really hyped to fight each other and test their quirk. "And to go wit your first battle... We prepared the gear that we had you send in request to match your quirks!" As he said that the wall of the class opened a few shelve's that has gear for the student's. 'Hey free suit.' was probably what Kagutsuchi was thinking right now.

Other student's were screaming about their battle gear or costume, while I just stayed quiet and listen to my number 1 target. "Get changed and we'll be ready to go! Everyone gather at grounds β! The garb you bring to the battle field is vitally important boys and girls!"

"AND DONT FORGET! FROM HERE ON OUT, YOU'RE ALL OFFICIALLY HEROES!"

Everyone has a different costume to use their quirk to the fullest. But some of them are either decorative or functional. Bomb-kid has a grenade shape gauntlet for god's sake! Midoriya has something like All Might's hair! Blond lazer kid has a red cape that he is showing everyone! That girls look's like she isnt wearing anything! Wait... I then looked at myself.

I couldn't help but feel depresed at what I just saw. "Senpai, are you okay?" I heard Kagutsuchi say as I looked at him.

He was now wearing a a yellow visor and black headphones that is shpaed like elf ears that are connected to the visor. He has a silver chestplate with yellow line's making an 'X' on it. He also had a silver gauntlet and boots with similiar yellow marking's. He was wearing a black jumpsuit underneath. I myself was wearing something similiar.

I was wearing a red shirt underneath a golden chestplate that has some bolts for decoration and silver line's. a bluish visor with red headphones but the right one is shaped like an triangle while the left one is a circle. A golden gauntlet with silver accents. A red leather pant's with golden boots also with silver accents.

All in all we look like our rider form's. "Nothing just accepting the reality." I said to him sounding somewhat depressed and he nodded.

"Sensei! Reagrding the performance ground we'll be using, is it the mock-city from the entrance exam?" Asked Initial-D that is now in full white armor that has thruster's on his boot's.

"You'll see in fact take two steps and you'll be there! THIS WILL BE AN INDOOR BATTLE TRIAL! Villain cleanup is usually seen out in the open, but statistically the better part of it is an indoor job. Most act of villainy are commited indoors."

"Imprisonment... House arrest... The black market... In this hero saturated society heheh. Why, any villain with inteligenceis lurking in the shadows!"

He's not wrong. Any villain worth their salt wont just rob a store in broad daylight without any planning. A move like that will instantly alert some heroes. But if they do it at the right time and has an escape plan, then it might just possibly work. But every plan has its flaw's. Which is why you should always have a backup plan.

"For this test, you'll seprate into 'villain' and 'hero' groups. FOR A TWO-ON-TWO TEAM BATTLE!!"

The frog like girl now dressed in a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitates a frog's skin markings. She also wears goggles, gloves, and boots with a frog like design asked "What about the foundational training?"

"THIS IS THE FOUNDATIONAL TRAINING! Only this time, there wont be any robots it'd be okay to just destroy!"

"So how do we determine who wins and loses?" Asked ponytail girl. "Is it okay if we just blow them away?" Asked Bomb-kid. "Is there a threat of expulsion like Aizawa sensei's exercise?" Askes Gravity-girl. "If we're seperating into different groups, what would be the best way to do so?' asked Initial-D. "Doesn't this cape look killer on me?" The last one was the blond lazer shooting idiot. "Hnnn~~~ I can't hear you if you speak all at once!"

"For this training we'll have some 'villains' guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying! The heroes must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it's too late! If the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before the time runs out, they win. If the villains manage to keep the core the whole time or capture the heroes, they win. your teammates and opponets will be chosen by lotterey!"

"Is that really how we'll do it!?" asked Initial-D surprised. Midoriya was about to say something but before he could say it I told Initial-D the following. "Heroes would have to work with other's to defeat villains. Those that they work with wont allways be the ones they know themself, a random person you see." He nodded and apologized "I see...! Always with our eyes on the future are we... I APOLOGIZE!"

"ANYWAY!! LET'S START THIS!!" Said the number one hero.

As the teams are divided I ended up with Kagutsuchi as my partner. "Isnf this great senpai! This must be fate!" He said cheerfully. "Ah, yes. Now dont talk to me." He made me stay up all night because he watched all of the late night anime at my apartment with full sound.

"AND THE FIRST TWO PAIRS TO DO COMBAT WILL BE THE FOLLOWING! PAIR A WILL BE THE HEROES! PAIR D WILL BE THE VILLAINS!"

As both pairs were sent to the battle field, the others were sent to the surveillance room under the basement of said building. "Now watch and hatch strategeis pf your own!" Now I was standing next to Kagutsuchi near the corner of the room examining all other students and their equipment while also examining the room we were in.

"Kagu, what do you sugest we do when there is a posibility where we get chosen as either the heroes or villains?" He took a brief moment to think and ansewered. "If we were to get heroes, then I will hold the enemy back while you secure the objective. If we get villains, then I will protect the objective while you either waste time with the heroes or capture them." I nodded "Good sugestion we'll try it. But now lets measure the level of the possible enemy." We then focus back on the screen.

The two heroes were able to go in the building through a window but while they were walking sudenly Bomb-kid comes out of nowhere and exploded the wall next to them, causing Midoriya to lose part of his mask. 'An ambush to capture the heroes?' I thought. The room was filled with comments on the battle but when Bomb-kid attacked Midoriya with a right swing, Midoriya immediately caught it and instead used the momentum to throw him to the ground. But as Bomb-kid started to stand, Midoriya said something to him and now he looks really pissed.

Too bad that the camera doesnt record sound. "What is he saying? There's no sound through the surveillance footage." Asked a spiky red haired teen which hero uniform is mostly two black gear shaped shoulder pads and a ripped skirt.

"Teammates can communicate thrpugh wireless tranceivers! And they all have a rough sketch of the building! And then there's this capture tape! THE SECOND SOMEONE'S WRAPPED THIS AROUN THEIR OPPONENT, THAT'S THE SIGN THEY'RE CAPTURED! The time limit is 15 minutes, and the heroes don't know exactly where the core is being held right?"

A 'Yes' was heard through the room and the pink girl said "The hero side is at a pretty heavy disadvantage in this scenarip." And All Might just said this. "Didn't Aizawa teach you kids our motto? SAY IT WITH ME NOW!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" "Ah monsieur Bakugou!" exclaimed Lazer boy as All Might turned to the screen. Bomb-kid pushed himself with an explosion to kick Midoriya but instead Midoriya tried to use the capture tape on his leg. Bakugou continued his assault with an explosive right swing which Midoriya ducked under. 'To be able to fight toe-to-toe against him without the usage of a quirk is impressive. But how long can he last.'

Midoriya then bolted out while Bakugou could be seen screaming at him. Bakugou could be seen really really pissed while making explosion on both his palm's. Midoriya was crouching in a corner while Bakugou is closing in on him. On the other side, Initial-D is guarding the bomb but Gravity-girl is hiding behind a pillar on the same room as him. He seems to know her spot as he turned to her and started to say something then spreading his arm's to show the clean room. 'I see, figuring out that she has an ability that could posibly control gravity or just make thing's float. He cleaned the room so that she has no item's to use.'

Midoriya and Gravity-girl seem's to be talking through the communication device and He looked up probably discovering that the core is on top of him. But Bakugou appeared holding his right arm at Midoriya. They seem to be conversing before starting to pull the pin on his right gauntlet. All Might was startled and talked through the mic "Bakugou my boy, stop this! You'll kill him!" Bakugou seemingly ignored him and pulled it anyway which created a large explosion that blew a large chunk of the building. Midoriya was seen on the ground but isnt injured that badly.

Using the shaking created by the explosion, Uraraka touched her own palm and made herself float to the core shocking Iida. But Iida quickly grab the core away from her with the help of his quirk.

"Sensei please stop this! That Bakugou kid's gone mental. At this rate he'll kill him!" exclaimed the spiky red haired boy I now remembered as Kirishima from the yerterday's test result from Kagutsuchi.

But instead All Might said 'no' and told Bakugo through the mic "Bakugou, my boy, if you shoot another blast like that, I'll end this exercise forcibly and you will lose. Launching an attack with such an extensive damage radius while indoors defeats the purpose of protecting your stronghold! It doesnt matter if you're a hero or a villain THAT WAS JUST FOOLISH! Once more and you'll earn ypurself massive demerits!"

Bakugou seemed even more pissed if that was possible as Midoriya was now standing. Bakugou Blasted himself at Midoriya seemingly going to make the same attack. But as Midoriya was about to counter, Bakugou created an explosion and repositioned himself to be right behind Midoriya, then created an explosion at both hands. One to attack Midoriya and probaly the other to not go out of the field.

He then landed and grabbed Midoriya's right arm and threw him to the ground after being boosted by a series of explosions. Midoriya ran and had his back up against the wall while Bakugou started to close in while screaming at him. They then each give a right swing at each other. Midoriya's has a green lightning effect while Bakugou has explosion's on his palm.

"Sensei! Enough's enough already! SENSEI!" Screamed Kirishima while All Might was visible to the trained eye, shaking. "Attention both teams THE MATCH IS SUSPE-" But right before he could finish it Midoriya seemingly shouted something and Uraraka on the other screen was now hugging a pillar.

As each attack hit their target, Bakugou struck Midoriya in the face, while Midoriya directed his own attack. At the air. His attack created a hole on all floor's above him and Uraraka then swing the now unatached pillar and threw the pieces of broken building that was flying upwards towards Iida . While Iida was protecting himself Uraraka floated to the core and captured it. I looked back to see how Midoriya was doing, and he actualy blocked Bakugou's attack with his now injured left hand and he then continued to fall.

"THE HERO TEAM... WIIIIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay.**

 **I lost the file and then re-wrote Primal Moon Wave into Ten Weapons of the Astrals.**

 **Hopefully I wont make the mistake between Rouge and Rogue.**

 **I own what I own**

\--(Chapter 3)--

An everyday job

After the declaration of victory by All Might. Midoriya was taken to the infirmary. Bomb-kid and his explosive personality was shaken at his loss.

Iida was declared the mvp for least property destruction and actually doing his job.

The next batch went fine with less damage done to the building, due to the nature of their quirk. Other then that one white and red haired kid. Todoroki Shouto, son of the second most famous hero Endeavor.

His quirk seems to be a mutation between pyrokinesis and cryokinesis. To have the ability to controll and produce fire and ice, he will be a fearsome adversary if I were to battle him.

The kid froze the entire building with ease for God's sake!

Oh well, at leat I get to move my body now.

As our team got called, Kagutsuchi and I went down to the front of the building with a map at my hand.

Our oponents

It was the tall cactus haired boy and the short black haired bouncy girl. "Since we were the hero team, we are the ones that are storming the building huh..." I muttered out loud.

The two didn't show their quirk when Aizawa-sensei pulled the 'expulsion threat' exercise. So their quirk's are still unknown to me.

But the girl herself did show it, even if just a bit. She somehow was able to 'hop' on the ground as if it was a trampoline. Which means that her quirk is something that turns any solid items that comes into contact with her into soft squishy objects.

Maybe there is a rule to it, an area of effect. For example it might only affect items that comes into contact with her feet, or maybe it affects her whole body. If it does, then what about living beings? Will they turn soft? Or will they stay the same? If it affect her whole body, doesn't that mean all types of projectiles are ineffective? What about my steam bullets? It is infact, not a solid projectile. If it comes into contact with her what will happen?

I giggled a bit, everyones abilities has their own pros and cons, if used correctly it can be used as a dangerous weapon.

Moving on to the cactus haired boy.

He showed above average physical prowess yesterday, but that could be reached by extensive training which means I can't say that it is his quirk. But he wears a distinct goggles on his hero outfit, he also wore glasses at the exercise yesterday. So perhaps his quirk is connected to his eyes.

"Kag do you have any plans?"

Kagutsuchi looked at me for a second, and shook his head. "Did you at the very least memorized the layout of the building?" He nodded at this question.

"Alright, lets smoke em."

-(BREAK)-

My name is Sakurada Anira.

I was just recently accepted into the famous school UA and was able to get into the academy of heroics.

The teacher was a bit off and looked scary, but I was sure that he means well. After all, he is a hero right?

So when I was partnered up with a green haired boy and got the role of the villain, I knew that all we need to do is just protect the device.

It's simple right?

"Since we'll be working together I need you to know my quirk and I need to know yours! I'm Sakurada Anira my quirk **[Bouncing]** allows me to turn anything that comes into contact with me feet into a trampoline like thing-a-ma-jiggy, what's your's?"

The boy looked at me for a second, as if contemplating his answers. Well judging by my costume it was clear that I wasn't the fighter type.

I was wearing a yellow jumpsuit with a black shoulder guards, elbow guards, and knee guards with black gloves and shoes. I had a black mouth piece thats attached to the back of my jumpsuit.

His costume however seemed more battle oriented.

He has yellow tinted goggles that was like the ome that Aizawa sensei had, only with an 'X' style unlike sensei's lines and was wearing a dark green skin tight suit with bright green gauntlets and boots. Those gauntlest and boots however were plated with metal and seemed really heavy.

"Asagami Toujirou, **[Petrify]** stops the movement of a person that makes direct eye contact with me."

I nodded while holding my chin with my left hand.

"I see, I see, so whoever looks at you eyes stops moving?" I simplified.

"Yes." He instantly answered.

I pumped my arm to the air "Alright! This means you just need to look at them and I'll capture the right? This'll be easy as pie!" I said confidently.

We were on the second floor of the building. And since the hero team would enter on the first floor, they would want to search that floor first. It would buy us enough time to set up some traps with the capture tape.

Not to mention in this building there is only one stairway, which is a prominent place to set traps.

"Alright! I'll set up some traps on the stairs, while you set up here okay!"

Before he could complain I was already out the door.

-(BREAK)-

As I reached the stairs, I set the tape on the top of the stairway, so that whoever went would trip if not careful enough.

As the timer went of signaling the start, I activated my communicatiom device to check on Asagami.

"Hey, you set the traps up?"

"Yes, I set it up. What are you going to do now?"

"Lets group up, your quirk will be able to freeze the movement of anyone right? So lets just capture them!"

"... I don't think thats a good idea."

"Nonsense! It's a wonderful idea, I'll meet you at the-what the!"

As we were communicating, something entered my vision. That something is non other than steam, as it started to fill the whole first floor and is currently coming up the stairs.

I honestly thought that it was mist, but then I felt the heat emanating from it.

"Whats wrong!?" I heard the panicked voice came from the communicator.

"It's steam! Steam is pouring in through the first floor really fast, I think it's the enemy's quirk! I'm going to check on it."

He went silent but immediately stopped me. "Don't, it's the girl with white hair. At the quirk test she used steam to her advantage, it seems that she could use it like this. Come back to the device, we could team up against anyone who came through the door."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and ran towards him "I see! I'll go back then."

As I arrived, the room we were in was already filled up with steam. Sweat dribbled down my body as the heat from the steam was rising.

"It's getting hotter by the minute! how long do we have to protect this thing!"

My partner wasn't holding up as well as I was, being that the hero costume that he wore was a little more layered then mine. He was sweating even more than I was.

"A few more minutes, probably five."

As he said that the door was kicked open, as it was flung to the other side of the room. And a black and silver blur went through the now broken door.

"Sakurada don't let him touch the device!" I hopped turning the ground into a trampoline and kicked the blur with enough froce to push him into the wall.

Asagami turned his head towards the now-not-a-blur and seemed to have activated his quirk and the blur, who is now identified as the male on the opposing team, stopped moving.

I felt something hit my left side and I fell to the ground holding it in pain.

"THE HERO TEAM... WIINNNS!!"

"What!?" I exclaimed.

I then saw the steam dissipate, and the girl garbed in red and gold armor was leaning on the device.

"I pulled a little sneaky one on you." she said.

-(BREAK)-

"I guess that was kinda fun, what do you think Kag?" I turned and flashed a smile at him.

School was already over, the final battle was easily won with Kagutsuchi being a distraction while I sneaked and captured the device.

"It was so so."

I pouted, seeing that I didn't get a reaction out of him.

"Why did I have to be bait again?"

I showed three fingers at him, "One, you didn't have a plan. Which means that you would have to agree on any plan that I made. Two, you had the right quirk to charge in and be a distraction. Three, I wanted to annoy you."

As soon as the third answer left my mouth, he threw his bag at me. I ducked of course.

"You're an ass."

I only put a hand on my mouth and giggled, "Of course I am." I then separated from Kagutsuchi on a crossing and went into an alley.

There I pulled a red hoodie from my bag and put it on.

"Time for work, I guess." I mumbled out loud.

With some maneuvering and a few well placed steam escapes, I made it to a run down industrial building near the beach area.

I went in and walked towards the janitors closet, walking through bits of metal and junk placed everywhere. I pulled my phone and opened it's case, revealing a key and used it to open the janitors closet.

I pushed the cleaning tools revealing an advance lock pad and entered the combination.

3-V-0-L-U-T-1-0-N

The wall opened revealing an elevator, I stepped in and the door closes. As I waited while listening to elevator music, the door opened revealing a pristine white lab.

There were many people walking back and forth wearing hazmat suits, and all of them nodded to me while some saluted as I walked. They were all minding their own business, some were bringing tanks of fluids or barrels and a few crates with a cart, while some were jutting down notes on paper.

"Nee-Nee you're back!" shouted a small child barely reaching a meter in height.

She has long curly black hair that was dragged on the floor, she has onyx eyes and was wearing an oversized labcoat on a black shirt and pants. Her pale skin is like that of a doll.

This was Kagaku Nishi the prodigy, she was less than 5 years old and yet she was smarter than your average harvard graduate.

This was due to her quirk **[Understand]** that lets her 'understand' the composition and use of an object.

"Ah, Nishi how are you doing?"

She stopped in front of me and I patted her had. She showed a serene smile and answered. "I'm fine! Tsuyoshi said that I can play with you today!"

"Ah, Kagaku-sama please wait-Oh! Stark-sama I see that you came today!" said a masculine voice.

The voice originated from a brute of a man that is the epitome of 'manliness'. He stood at 2.5 meters and his build could be compared to some of the wrestlers on T.V. He has curly black hair and slightly tanned skin with black eyes. He was wearing a black suit and pants

This was Kagami Tsuyoshi, Nishi's personal bodyguard. His quirk is **[Strength]** which is basically super strenth. His full strength is could easily throw a building.

Standing silently next to him was Hikari Iro. The other bodyguard. She has a slim build unlike Tsuyoshi and was wearing a plain white shirt with the word 'Admirable' on it with black jeans. She has short blonde hair that turns red around the edges and brown eyes.

She has the quirk **[Light Manipulation** **]** which lets her bend and controll light to her will, distorting vision but is pretty much useless on a blind person.

Which is where the shock baton on her hips comes in.

"Tsu! What did I say about addressing me like that in this form." I scolded him, while picking up Nishi for a hug.

His face turned into shock, and he was soon groveling on the ground. "FORGIVE ME STRAK-SAMA, I HAVE PERFORMED AN UNFORGIVEABLE ACT!"

"Tsuyoshi said it again!" Nishi chirped happily.

He dug his head to the ground even further. "FORGIVE ME!"

I giggled and so did Nishi. As I let her down I addressed Iro. "Iro... I see that you are as senseless as ever."

She proceeded to cross her arms under her ample breast, making me twitch while Tsu covered Nishi's eyes. "Oh, I wonder what do you mean by that Minami-sama?" She said innocently whule puffing her breast.

"Why you-"

"Sta-Minami-sama! Kagaku-sama has finished the project that you wanted!" Tsuyoshi cleverly defused the situation.

I perked and turned my attention towards Nishi. "Is that true?" and she nodded.

"I finished a more effective serum that transforms people into smash, this serum will keep them stabilized untill something triggers them. This makes them not immediately go berserk." She explained.

I whistled, "Thats great! This would certainly sell a lot. Ratio for the cost?" I asked as I started to walk to the midle of the lab, with Tsuyoshi and Iro following behind me and Nishi walking by my side.

"The ratio to create a normal smash and a triggered smash is 3:7 as it takes a few more concentrated nebula gas to create the smash by itself, but for the composition of the serum itself is what doubles the cost." She answered.

I hummed on thought, "which means we can possibly double or possibly triple our price, any downside?" I asked.

"For now the test subject hasn't shown any time limit on the serum, as we are still observing it for around 67 hours till now. The strength and combat capabilitly are stronger than normal mass produced smash and the smash produced by devil steam."

"Well thats a given, it does use more concentrated nebula gas after all. Not to mention smash produced by devil steam are weaker than normaly produced ones." I stopped to reach the center of the lab.

There was a white coffin with a glass window while tubes and pipes are connected to the coffin. Next to the coffin was a controll panel with buttons and levers.

Two grunts in hazmat suit came dragging an unconsious man and proceeded to put him into the coffin. As they left Tsuyoshi went to the controll panels and pushed a few buttons. Iro was given a vial with blue substance by Nishi and put it on the coffin.

Nishi gave Tsuyoshi a nod and he pulled the big lever on the controll panel. Yellow gas started pouring into the coffin and the man inside it convulsed wildly.

Then the blue substance on the vial started to decrease and the yellow gas started to take on a bluish hue. As the gas receded the coffin opened.

Inside it the man has transformed into a purple gorilla like creature with three black holes for eyes as it's head combined with it's shoulders. Unlike the other smash, it didn't attack or trashed the place after the coffin opened.

Tsuyoshi then picked it up easily and went of to store it.

"So it is in a controlled state huh." I mumbled out loud.

Nishi puffed her chest in show of pride, "Of course it is! Although if it is attacked it will be awaken from it's trance and become berserk."

"Still it is a useful development, congratulations Nishi." I said as I ruffled her hair, and she gave me a serene smile.

"Nee-Nee praised me! Praise me more!" She squealed while hugging my legs.

"Muuu! You're just so cute!" I squealed while lifting her up and she laughed.

It was times like this where I can truly laugh and smile.

That, I wish aren't going to change.

-(BREAK)-

I left the lab and went back to the bar to see how Shigaraki was doing.

"Im back!" I said as I pushed open the door.

"Welcome back" said Kurogiri while cleaning a random glass while Shigaraki was just sitting on the same chair he sits on every day.

The bar was only occupied by the two men. I then sat on the chair next to Shigaraki.

"Kuro~ whats for dinner?"

"Curry." Answered Shigaraki.

"AAAAGH!" I slammed my head into the counter.

Kurogiri was mildly surprised by my action and asked the question "Whats wrong Minami?"

I mumbled something that sounded like gibberish while my face was still on the counter. Kurogiri then put the glass he was cleaning down and asked me again "Minami, whats wrong?"

I then looked up with a glare and answered "Every day, every god damned day the dinner is curry. I hate it!"

"I thought you liked curry." he said.

I nodded while crossing my arms "I do, but if you keep eating the same food over and over again it becames plain don't you think? Not to mention it's instant curry of all things!"

"We're having curry and thats it." Said Shigaraki, joining the conversation.

I stood up and pointed a finger at him "It's you isn't it! The one that keeps making Kurogiri cook curry for dinner! You want to destroy the one food that I openly declare as my favourite don't you!"

He only turned slighty on his chair with one arm leaning on the counter. I couldn't see his face, since it was covered by the hand that he wears, but I can imagine seeing a disgusting smug look on his face. "My, whatever do you mean Minami? What would I personally gain if I were to keep making Kurogiri cook curry all the time?"

My eye twitched and I let a sigh escape my lips. "I'll just go home and eat instant noodles." with that said I went out the room.

Silence fell between the two men before Shigaraki started cackling like a mad man that he was.

"Dang, I didn't think that it would work." he said.

Kurogiri let out a sigh "Why were you doing that Shigaraki Tomura?" he asked.

"Why? He waved an arm as if showing it wasn't a big deal. " I just wanted to annoy her."

"But seriously, whats for dinner?"

"It's curry."

"Fuck."

-(Break)-

The next day of school at UA, we had to pick class president.

The result was Midoriya Izuku as the class president and Yaoyorozu Momo as the vice president.

Then an incident happened at lunch where the alarm rang signaling a level three security breach.

The student went into panic while I faked panic knowing who did this. Kagutsuchi just looked dumb not knowing anything about this.

After the panic cooled down thanks to Glasses. He was elected into class president replacing Midoriya.

Rest is normal boring school stuff that pretty much happens in any other school, except the teachers are heroes and the students are going to br child soldiers in the name of 'justice', 'fame', and 'recognition'.

The next day we went on a rescue training at a remote place so we're going by bus.

'Probably where all the budget went.' I thought.

So we were all just sitting on the bus in our hero costumes. I had both my hands behind my head and had my eyes closed trying to steal some sleep.

"Your quirk resembles All Might's."

I couldn't help myself but listen to the conversation between Frog-girl and the Green Bean.

Yes, Green Bean is what I decided to call him right now. I might change his nickname later. But for now if it fits, it sits.

"R-r-r-r-realy?! Nah. I mean, I..."

Smooth reply there Green Bean.

"Hold up, Tsuyu. All Might doesn't get hurt though. They're already different in that way." Interupted Kirishima. What was my nickname for him again?

"But that simple strenght-enchanting quirk is awesome! You can do a lot of cool stuff with it! Not like my **[Hardening]**. I'm good in a fight but it's real boring." He continued.

"I think that's pretty neat, though. Your quirk's more than enough if you wanna go pro." Green Bean added.

"Pro! But don't forget that heroes also have to worry about popular appeal. My navel lazer is both strong and cool. Perfect for a pro." Ah, it would seem that Useless Lazer joined the conversation.

"As long as you don't blow up your own stomach!" Alien-girl joined the conversation. Useless Lazer's face was priceless.

"You wanna talk strong and cool? That'd be Todoroki and Bakugou." Whoever said that probably didn't mean to make a pun.

So I did.

"You guys, the _coolest_ one here is of course Todoroki." I added my piece and Kagutsuchi groaned.

"Why..." He muttered under his breath.

"I mean, seriously! He has cyrokinesis for god's sake! Of course he'll be the _coolest_ of us all. Unless one of you has another _cool_ quirk that can control temperature of course."

Some groaned, while others like Pikachu over there laughed.

"Please stop." Kagutsuchi pleaded.

"But Bakugou's so unhinged he'd never be popular." Said Frog-girl getting back on track while pointing at Bomb-kid.

His reply was to stand up and scream "What'd you say Frog-face?!"

"See." She pointed out.

"We've only barely started socializing and you've made it abundantly clear to us the unpleasantness of your steamed turd of a personality." Pikachu joined the fray.

"Yeah, okay, Mr. Vocabulary. How about I pound you?!" Bomb-kid is getting agitated by the second.

"Hey! I take offense to that. If anyone has a _steamed_ personality, it's going to be me and my puns!"

More groaned and some laughed once more.

"We're here. Look sharp, now..." Said the grumpy teacher.

" "Okay!!" " The more enthusiastic of the class replied in unison.

The 'remote place' for rescue training turns out to be a giant dome shaped building with what I can only describe as 'disaster simulation'.

"Whoaaa!! Is this the Universal Studio Japan?!"

"There's the flood zone, landslide zone, conflagration zone... etc. Every disaster and accident you can imagine. I built this facility myself. I call it... The 'Unforseen Simulation Joint'!!"

The one who said that was none other than Thirtee, the space hero... or is it heroine? Nobody knows, it's one of the greatest mystery of the pro world.

The costume consists of a white space suit design using what appears to be a puffy jacket instead of an actual suit, a black helmet with white eyes, and a pair of yellow boots

'So it really is USJ!' The others thought.

'Definetly where all the budget went.' I thought then looked around.

'Still, wheres All Might? Aizawa said that the ones teaching at this rescue training would be himself, All Might, and Thirteen. Even without my help, Shiga gained info about it. So where is he?'

While the other fawned over Thirteen and his/her rules and speech, I was simply thinking of leaving.

"Great. First off..." Aizawa was stopped, as he noticed a black swirl near the fountain at the bottom of the stairs. She swirl grew bigger and through it a hand came out.

Shigaraki Tomura has made his debut as a villain, dressed in what I would call his 'Hand dress' because of the many hands on him.

"Huddle up and don't move!" Aizawa's sudden order left the students stupefied.

More people started coming out of the warp gate that was Kurogiri. A noticeable one was the giant towering every one with black skin, shorts with skull's on the knee's and a visible brain.

"What the heck's that?! More battle robot? Like during the entrance exam?" Asked Kirishima who still doesnt have a nickname.

"Don't move. Those are... Villains!!" Aizawa proclaimed while putting on his goggles.

"Thirteen and Eraser head, is it? According to the staff schedule I received the other day... All Might is supposed to be here..." Said Kurogiri as his glowing eyes apoeared on the mist.

"Of course. that whole incident was thid scum's doing." Aizawa said.

"Where is he? We've come all this way. And brought so many playmates... All Might... The symbol of Peace... Is he here?" Shigaraki asked.

"I wonder if some dead kids will bring him here?" He asked again, startling the other students and Aizawa got into his battle stance .

"Villains?! No way!! What villains'd be dumb enough to sneak into a school for heroes?"

Someone proclaimed.

'The ones that doesnt want some future problems, thats who' I replied in my mind.

"Sensei. Aren't there intruder sensors?" Yaoyorozu asked still wearing her immodest attire.

"Yes, of course there are!" Answered Thirteen.

"Are they only here, or also at the main building? Either way, if the sensors aren't working... It has to be one of their quirks that's doing it." Todoroki said.

"This place is far from the campus. And they picked a time when there'd be few people here... So maybe they're not as dumb as they seem. They must have an objective. Because this is a well coordinated sneak attack." He continued.

"Thirteen! Begin evacuation! And try calling the school! One of theese villains must be jamming the sensors. There's a good chance one of their electric types is causing the interference." Aizawa barked orders towards the other proffesional hero.

Man, the way he said electric types is just like saying a pokemon type.

"Kaminari try using your quirk to signal for help." Pikachu snapped out of his fear and responded with a "Got it!"

"But sensei, you can't fight them all alone! Against that many... Even you can't nullify all their quirks! As Eraser head, your fighting style involves erasure and quick binding capture. Head-on battle isn't..." Dang, Green Bean sure is knowledgeable on his heroes.

"No good hero is a one trick phony." Aizawa simply stated like one of those movie one-liners.

"Thirteen, take care of them." With that said he leaped down the stairs.

The ranged squad, or whatever they decided to call themself tried to stop him. Only to be confused why their quirk isn't working, and was easily removed from battle with a quick move by Aizawa.

Man, I really should give him a nickname.

Some villains exclaimed his ability to erase quirks, and people with mutation type quirk got cocky and rushed towards him confident that they'll win.

Idiots, the lot of em.

Their ass got handed to them thanks to Aizawa's mastery over CQC.

"Wow! He can even hold his own even when outnumbered!" Green Bean said, clearly amazed at his teacher.

"This is no time for analysis! Hurry up and evacuate!" Exclaimed Iida or Fast-boy or whatever his nickname was.

A black mist suddenly appeared between the students and the gate. "I won't allow that." Kurogiri said.

"Greetings. We are the League Of Villains. Forgive our audacity, but... Today, we've come here to UA Highschool this bastion of heroism... To end the life... Of All Might. The symbol of Peace." His proclamation stunned all the students, while Kagutsuchi and I pretended to be shocked.

"We were under the impression that All Might would be here today... But... It seems that his schedule was revised? Well... No matter."

A flicking sound was brought to my attention, and I saw Thirteen had one of the caps on his/her gloves to open.

But before he/she could do anything, Bomb-kid and Kirishima rushed and attacked Kurogiri.

Since this is Bomb-kid we're talking about, an explosion occured.

"Not if we end you first. Betcha didn't see that coming!" Exclaimed Kirishima.

But as the smoke died down Kurogiri revealed that he was unharmed. "That was close... Yes... Students you may be, you are the best of the best."

"No, get back! Both of you!"

And suddenly, black mist erupted from Kurogiri's body and surrounded the whole class. Separating everyone with his warp gate quirk.

When the mist dissipates, Kagutsuchi and myself was in one of the simulation zones.

"Senpai that was-"

"There's some 'villains' here. We need to take care of 'them' first."

He looked confused and asked "What for?" I turned and smiled.

"For an alibi of course."

As soon as I said that a group of wannabe unnamed villains popped out of nowhere.

I shot as much of them as I can with my steam bullets, using Kagutsuchi as a shield for any incoming projectiles and ignoring his unwillingness.

After he started glowing signaling he absorbed enough energy, I kicked him into a group and he exploded like a human bomb.

He came out unscrathed.

"So, might you bestow me the knowledge of what the actual fuck is Shigaraki doing here?"

"Oh you know, bussiness. Infiltrating UA, killing heroes, trying to kill the symbol of Peace-"

"We're doing that now?!" He screamed and grabbed my collar then started shaking me

I covered my ears, even though they were already covered by my headphones. "Psh, no need to worry. If I'm right then we won't actually kill him, right now that is..."

He sighed and lets me go. "So what are we going to do now?" My smile turned into a grin as steam covered my right hand, and from it the Trans Steam Gun emerged.

I put the gun next to my face while my other hand pulled out the Faust Cobra bottle.

"Now... It's show time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews**

 **ROCuevas: Here's the next one, hope you like it.**

 **CODE: Changed [Light Controll] to [Light Manipulation, no worries I won't get mad on comments (Cries in the corner of the room).**

 **I own what I own**

\--(Chapter 4)—

Showtime From The Shadows

"Eh, you're going to- Eh! Why did you pull that out in here of all places!" Screamed Kag as he began to wave his arms around to draw attention.

I put my feet on his face while still holding the Transteam Gun and Faust Cobra Bottle. "Idiot, I wouldn't have done it if I'm not sure that I wouldn't be found out." As I said that, I switched my point of vision from the Kag who was trying to push my feet away my feet from his face to the small security camera on a worn out building.

As I winked at it, the camera turned away and focused more on the other things on the scene.

"Your's truly has already hacked on the security system of UA, I wouldn't be sure if I just left it to some unnamed villain wannabe with a signal jamming quirk. Even if the signal was jammed and it wouldn't send an alarm to the main building doesn't mean that the security cameras would stop rolling." I explained thoroughly while letting my feet back on the ground.

"I see, so did you have to put your feet on my feet while explaining it to me?" asked Kag as he was cleaning his face

I smirked on his response, "Nah, just felt like it." and a scowl made it's way to his face. I twirled around a little bit with a smile on my face. "Well, while I might say that it's showtime, we're not going to get the spotlight today."

"Oh? So we're just going to be support then?" Kag asked curiously.

I tapped my chin with a single finger and shook my head."Not really. Rather than support, Sensei ordered us to act as an insurance for Hand-kun to escape." I let out a sigh as I shrugged.

I walked through the few ruined buildings as Kag followed me. "Since we'll act as an insurance, we could freely do anything until Shigaraki needs immediate assistance. Since we're undercover the evidence are already there anyway." I point to the mand downed wannabe villains down the street.

"For the rest on why we didn't appear on cameras, we could just say that we went to hide from other villains." I elaborated while waving the Trans Steam Gun.

"Now Kagutsuchi." I turned and faced him. I looked into his yellow eyes and his stared into my sky blue ones. "While I said 'we', the order was only given to me. So for today I'll let you act freely, as free as you can without transforming while acting as a student in the middle of a villain attack."

"That doesn't sound that free..." Kag responded with a sweat dripping from his face. I snickered and did another twirl.

"But isn't that fine~ with the current mission I'll have to be 100% focused on Shigaraki and not let my eyes off him, not even a single moment~" I said in a sing-song tone. I then pointed at Kagutsuchi, "Now young lad, I suggest that you use this time to it's fullest extent. For after this debacle that we are facing is over..." I turned around, leaving my back open to him while looking at the exit door to the simulation dome.

And ran. "I'll leave the paperwork for today to you~"

"Wait! Are you saying the paperwork for the whole villain attack today-" before he could finish that sentence however, I was already out of hearing range and left to do the job given to me.

"-has to be done by me... ah she's already gone isn't she..." Kag said as he sighed and scrathed the back of his head. A small smile graced his face and he turned back and streched both his arms. "Since she gave me this free time, I'll have to use it to it's fullest right!" He said to nobody iin particular.

"I'll just train my body by beating some wannabe villains I guess." He said with a broad smile in his face and he continous to run deeper into the simulation dome.

\--(BREAK)—

As I ran outside to the open, the form that I took was no longer of the student of UA. It was instead the form of the villain Blood Stark. With simple movements, in a few seconds I was able to stand on top of the large simulation dome.

As mist enveloped both my hands, the Transteam Gun and Steam Blade formed on my palms. Combining both of these items, the Steam Rifle is a weapon that focuses on range and percision. But the reason why I picked this weapon right now would be due to the scope on it.

With this I coud provide support if needed while watching over Shigaraki. 'God I sound like pervert.' Was what I thought at that point of time. He was currently facing the hero Eraser Head. 'Should I refer to him by his hero name or his real name though?'

As Eraser-sensei attacked with his elbows towards Shigaraki's solar plexus, Shigaraki was able to defend through that attack with his left hand. Though from afar I couldn't hear what they're saying, I used the scope to focus on whats happening to Eraser-sensei and saw that his elbow was disintegrating at an alarming rate.

Using an opening in his defence, Eraser-sensei deliver a punch on Shigaraki's face. As he fall, Eraser-sensei jumped away but was met with two unnamed villain wannabes. Though he quickly make work of them, he was ambushed by todays specially made bioengineered Nomu. The one that was given **[Shock Absorption]** and **[Hyper Regeneration]** it seems.

While I was given the order to take care of Shigaraki if anything were to happen to him, I wasn't given any information on his plans other than 'storming UA by surprise'. He's sometimes unbearable, that Shigaraki.

The Nomu that took Eraser-sensei by surprise easily overpowered him. Eraser-sensei who held down by the Nomu couldn't make any moves and was under Shigaraki's mercy. Nomu first took out his right arm, then his left, and to close it he slammed Eraser-sensei's head to the ground which resulted in a small crater forming around it.

Zooming out to see the situation near Shigaraki, I found three children hiding on the man made lake. Frog-girl, Perverted Grape and Midoriya Izuku, well since right now they're not that much of a threay I'll let them be. Behind Shigaraki a black fog emerged, Kuro then took his time to talk with Shigaraki.

Seemingly disturbed by the matter given to him by Kurogiri, Shigaraki's hand twitched and he almost went to scrath his neck. He stopped and instead went for Frog-girl. As his hand was just a few centimeters away from Frog-girls face, he stopped and turned his head back slightly towards Eraser-sensei who seemed to have erased his quirk.

Nomu slammed Eraser-sensei's head down, returning Shigaraki's quirk. Midoriya Izuku tried to attack Shigaraki, but his attack was blocked by Nomu. Before Nomu was anle to counter attack, the door to the USJ bursted open.

"FEAR NOT. I..."

The figure who stood on that was none other than the one and only symbol of peace.

"... AM HERE."

All Might, Shigaraki, sensei and my current obstacle. He who stands in the way of our plans, of our ideals, of our dreams. One of the handfull heroes who holds the title of 'hero' and understands it's true meaning.

'Even from here, even without my scope assisting on zooming in, I could tell that he isn't smiling.' I frowned under the helmet on that point. But then I smiled, 'So there are limits to you're roleplay huh, HERO.'

The many wannabe villains were left unconcious as the HERO made his way towards Eraser-sensei. With a single look on Shigaraki, the three childrean behind him was brought to safety and placed behind the HERO in a single moment.

'Uwa, Shigaraki lost his wierd face-hand-thing. That usualy make's him act wierd.' After picking it up however, I could see the smile that formed with his cracked lips. He seems to have come to the same conclusion as I have.

All Might, the symol of peace who is the bane of any and every villainin the whole wide world is not immortal, he isn't all powerful, nor is he omnipotent. He is growing old just like any other human, andone of the rules that humanity has followed since the dawn of time would be.

Nothing last forever. Nothing is eternal. Everything will fall and break sooner or later. All Might's reign as a symbol of peace will soon end. And through that a new movement will happen, for better or worse it would be something that I'm helping with.

After the era of All Might is over, will my dream and goals be realized then?

And as it seemed, the all powerful symbol of peace is becoming weaker just as sensei has predicted. In his prime it wouldn't have taken him a single moment to take out the group of wannabe villains, it would have taken less with his unfathomable strength. I did my research thoroughly, thank you very much.

All Might started his attack with a cross chop or as he named 'Carolina Smash' on Nomu's chest which does 0 damage, Nomu countered with a deadly hug which All Might evaded by ducking. Realizing that he did 0 damage, All Might poured his strength to his right arm and delivered a strong punch on Nomu's belly. But thanks to his **[Shock Absorption]** , Nomu suffered no damage once again.

As they continued to trade blows, All Might moved and appeared behin Nomu and grabbed him then delivered a suplex which resulted in a big explosion. Although Nomu's shock absorption has a limit just like Kag's, that attack should fill that limit by a large amount.

But from his shoulder and above it, Nomu's body was transported to right below All Might thanks to Kurogiri. Nomu was able to dig his fingers deep enough to All Might's side that it drew blood and making him let go of Nomu's body. The kids who were running away from the battle seemed to believe that All Might would be able to win the fight.

Except for Midoriya Izuku who rushed in to help. Right before Kuro was able to trap him somewhere with his quirk however, a wild Bomb-kid joined the fray and took Kurogiri by surprise, the side of Nomu's body was frozen over thanks to the new;y dubbed Freezy-Hot-boy, Shigaraki too had to avoid the attack of one Kirishima.

Believe me I would LOVE to give him a nickname, but I'm keeping things T rated here. *cough cough* Hard-boy *cough cough*. You just can't make a pun out of his name without making it sound a bit sexual.

The frozen Nomu's grip loosened and All Mightt escaped. With Kuro downed and held hostage by Bomb-kid, the 'heroes' believed that Shigaraki was cornered. But Nomu who slowly pulled himself out of Kurogiri's warp gate had his frozen body crumbling and cracking, leaving bits and pieces of ice everywhere.

The living sandbag known as Nomu regenerated his missing body parts in mere seconds and with immense speed closed the gap between him and All Might in the blink of an eye to deliver a strong punch. After the dust settled, it seemed that All Might was able to use his hands to guard the attack but it still wounded him.

Shigaraki took his time to talk, while I couldn't hear it from here I kind of know what he would be talking about. He is planting the seed of doubt, be it to the handfull of students near All Might and on All Might himself. Though he is mostly talking about what his own vision and wishes.

When the students took a battle stance, All Might raised his hand to stop them. He truly was the image of heroism that the masses wishes for, the one that the masses admire. By showing how he was unwilling to let younglings fight in a dangerous battle, his heroism meter is truly is of the charts.

But simply by letting underaged children in this line of work and not protesting one bit lowers all that heroism meter.

Smoke was slowly being let out from All Might's body as he readied his fist to once again battle the Nomu. Shigaraki rushed towards the students, but was pushed back by the shock wave of the clash between All Might's fist and Nomu's. Though he corrected himself with a few back flips, the clash between All Might and Nomu continued.

When their fists collides, it creates shockwaves that was felt by every single person on the USJ. While seemingly All Might's head-on assault did nothing, he was slowly but surely diminishing Nomu's **[Shock Absorption]**.

"IT'S [ABSORPTION] NOT [NEGATION]!! SO HE MUST HAVE A LIMIT NO?! BUT TO COUNTER ME, YOU SAY?! MADE TO WITHSTAND EVERYTHING I GOT?! THEN I'LL JUST GO BEYOND THAT!!" All Might shouted while assaulting the Nomu.

Nomu who suffered as little damage as possible, wasn't fazed by his assault. Nomu's attacks however, made it so that All Might suffers damage. This was shown as how wounds appeared on his body as he continued his head-on assault. Blood spewed out of his mouth as another of Nomu's attack landed, but he countered by landing two attacks on Nomu.

Any time Nomu would land an attack, All Might would repay him by landing two. To counter Nomu's **[Shock Absorption]** and **[Hyper Regeneration]** , every single one of All Might's attack was packed with power that exceeded his limits.

Everyone, and by that I meant everyone, was captivated by the battle unfolding in front of them. Be it the wannabe villains who were still roaming around, the students who were supposed to have rescue training, or Shigaraki and Kurogiri who has his goal laid right in front of him.

"A HERO'S ALWAYS READY TO SMASH THROUGH TROUBLE!" All Might pulled his right arm and packed it with more energy than any of his punches that Nomu had absorbed.

"TELL ME, VILLAIN. DO YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF..."

His fist met with the abdomen of Nomu. The attack bypassed Nomu's **[Shock Absorption]** and-

"PLUS ULTRA!!"

-threw Nomu right out of the USJ. The attack made him fly away and made a Nomu sized hole on the USJ's roof. There was no doubt, that Nomu was out cold. Bypassing that Nomu's **[Shock Absorption]** is no small feat, if memory serves me correct the energy needed to do that would be equal to fuel a plane to fly from Singapore to Indonesia.

Seeing this feat made by a man who has passed his prime made me think, 'Ah. This man is truly an obstacle that needs to be removed.'

After the dust cleared, the one who stands tall with his hand in front of him was none other than All Might. Still with that annoying smile glued on his face. Though he suffered many wounds from his bout against Nomu, in the end he won.

But.

I wasn't one to not check on daily news. I knew that All Might went out and did his job properly today. Helping citizens, defeating and capturing villains. From the data that I have collected thus far he should probably reach his limit soon. No, he has already reached his limit and is currently pushing himself to go through it.

A small smile crept up below my helmet. **"Truly, Plus Ultra indeed."** I said to no one in particular and pulled out a certain bottle. With the colour yellow and a shape of a light bulb embedded in it, the Light Fullbottle was insetred in the slot of the Transteam Gun.

 **"Fullbottle! Steam Attack!"** it announced. But I didn't shoot immediatelt, not at All Might. His downfall has to be dramatic, tragic, public. Not in some school where only people with a certain level of access can enter, not in a place where the public won't immediately know since information can be manipulated.

That damn rodent is persintent after all.

Instead I point the Steam Rifle at the one and only gate. A small screen on my visor informed me that the teachers are making their way here. Sadly I couldn't tell Shigaraki, since that idiot doesn't want to wear the equipment that my dear little sister made.

 **"I only use equipment made by the Doctor my ass."** I mumbled under my breath.

I paid no attention towards Shigaraki and how he almost rushed towards All Might, instead I immediately shot the Fullbottle powered shot on the gate as soon as the teachers went in. A blinding flash of light was made, as if the sun suddenly decided to appear inside the USJ.

Using the confusion and my immunity to the blinding light due to closing my eyes right after I shot it, I made my way to the temporary blinded Shigaraki.

 **"Kurogiri, take Shigaraki back."** I ordered the also temporarily blinded living warp gate.

"Stalk!? Why are you here!" Asked Shigaraki as he used both his hands to hold his eyes. I only gave him a 'seriously? You're attacking MY class, of course I'll be here.' look.

I didn't even get to sigh on his response because I had to counter the shots made by the math teacher Snipe. **"Insurance of you getting out of here safely."** I said and shot down another barrage by Snipe.

"Let's go Shigaraki Tomura! This situation is unfavorable for us!" said Kurogiri as he pulled Tomura into the warp gate. "So it's a game over huh." Shigaraki deflated slightly. But he regained his vigor as he looked towards All Might right in the eyes, "But the next time we meet... you're dead, All Might." And disappeared with Kurogiri.

Seeing him disappear, I held both my arms up as if I'm surrendering.

"Blood Stalk..." I heard All Might mutter.

 **"OH! To think that the symbol of peace knows of myself! Indeed, I am truly pleased. I guess it wasn't bad that I decided to go with his plans today."** I said acting happily and did a small bow. I looked towards the four students who were still on guard.

 **"My, my, my, to see such young children fighting against adults who had the desire to kill... truly this world has gone mad!"** I said with a face-palm. All Might visibly twitched after I said that. **"Ah, who is at fault is it the adult or- oh my."** I wasn't able to finish the dialouge that I spent all night making as one of Snipe's bullet almost pierced my feet.

A wall of cement then appeared in front of me, separating me from the students and All Might. **"To not even let me finish my speech... are all heroes these days this rude?** " I asked to no one. A mist of purple surrounded me, courtesy of Midnight though it was left useless thanks to the effect of the advanced air purifier inside of my helmet. Not giving me time to come up with a comeback, I had to dodge an attack by Vlad King whom swung down a sword of blood.

 **"Jeez, I guess all heroes are rude these days."** Vlad King's sword of blood was deflected by the Steam Blade in my hand. **"While I do accept the attention given to me-"** while in a deadlock of sword and dagger, my eyes focus on Vlad King's **"I really think you teachers should be mindfull of your students yes?"**

"AAAAHHHH!" A loud scream echoud through out the USJ as a Kurogiri rejoins the battle field. A simple text of 'Send a few of em.' was all planned beforehand. Even I won't be able to fight against a full party of pro heroes alone.

Five Smash was unleashed on the USJ, the types being Square, Flyying, Needle, Burn and Mirage Smash. After being let out, they rushed towards the students. The teachers rushed and tried to defeat them.

While still deadlocked, Vlad King's sword of blood liquified as it tried to capture me. I jumped back leaving the Steam Blade to be captured by him, I then pulled the Transteam Gun to shoot down the bullets shot by Snipe.

Vlad King then rushed once more to where I stood, a ball of blood sitting in his hand. He shot out his hand as the ball of blood started to slowly turn into a blood net, I jumped up to avoid it, only for him to follow up by throwing the net towards me.

Theoretically dodging this attack was impossible, even with the strengthened physhical ability of the rider system I wouldn't be able to break the blood net.

But in a world like this, impossible is a word that was often broken.

Slightly, it was only slightly, an unnoticeable red glow enveloped the bottow of my right foot. And with that in mid air, I kicked the upcoming blood net, effectively annihilating the blood net. The kick itself didn't blow away the blood net that was still a psuedo-liquid, but was able to erase any signs that it ever existed.

Vlad King was shocked by the action, and when I landed I had to be on my feet once more to dodge Snipe's bullets. I tried shooting some of them, but some of my shots missed and Snipe's bullets hit my armor, though it didn't do that much damage it still stung.

Once more Vlad King was readying an attack, this time both of his hand had a ball of blood, and from the distance I saw Snipe reloading his gun and running to search better position. I myself readied my own attack by loading a Fullbottle on the Transteam Gun.

 **"Fullbottle! Steam Attack!"** with the power of the Reizoko Fullbottle, the Transteam Gun blew out white cold air that froze anything that it hit. With that I made a wall of ice to shield myself from Snipe's bullets and field of vision, while also freezing the blood balls on Vlad Kings hands while also freezing both his feet into the ground.

 **"Well while it was a truly enlightening experience, I have other matters to attend to. Ciao."** I said with a mock two finger salute and dissapeared in an Steam Escape.

Though in reality I just transported myself into a corner without cameras on the same simulation dome that Kagutsuchi and I firtst appeared in. I detransformed, dusted my 'hero' costume, and ran out of the alley.

I also punched myself a few times to have a more, 'I went through battle and it was hard' feeling.

None of the teachers knew that the villain who escaped was hiding closer than they think.

\--(BREAK)—

The teachers were able to defeat the Smash that Kurogiri let out. None of them were injured badly, the one excuse being Vlad who was shot in the stomach but that didn't actually leave any scars. According to him it was like an 'explosive sucker punch to the gut'.

The Smash were immune to Midnight's [Somnambulist] but they weren't impervious to physical attacks. The Flying Smash was shot down by Snipe and a few help by Vlad King who made a rope of blood to stop it's movements.

The Burn Smash's rampage of fire were stopped by Cementos who made a wall of cement to lessen the damage that the fire caused. It was eventually defeated with all the teachers working together.

Mirage Smash was the one they had trouble with, seeing as it could make copies of itself. But it couldn't escape Vlad King's blood technique.

The Square Smash was strong, seeing as it could break through Cementos' walls of cement and it's enourmous stamina. But it's levels were far from Nomu-like, and was soon defeated after using hit and run tactics after realizing that it was slow.

The Needle Smash was sharp and pointy, none of the heros were able to get near it thanks to it shooting the needles. But it wasn't strong enough to escape the prison of cement that was made for it.

Eventually, all five Smash were defeated not detained. This was because after taking a specific amount of damage they would revert back to human. Due to this, the heroes were not able to study the Smash unlike the Nomu who they were able to capture.

"Blood Stalk... to think that he is involved in all this." Muttered principal Nezu. The damage done to the USJ was soon be repaired, although it's going to take a few weeks even with the backing of the goverment. The news of a group of villains attacking one of the most guarded school on Japan didn't bode well with them.

Blood Stalk was famous, or rather infamous. The organization that he leads, Faust was one of the most known underground organization in the world. This was due to the fact that it sold soldiers or rather monsters to the highest bidder.

The unknown beings known as 'Smash' are one that as the name says, destroys anything in it's way. This was used by varous villains as a way to escape or to just cause chaos through out the world. Not only because of that, the fact that they used humans and change them into monsters also made it so that they are always on the Hero associations watchlist.

In fact, any organization who does human experiments which aren't under the watch or approved by the goverment will be in the watchlist. These organization though mostly dwindled due to the appearance of the symbol of peace.

The appearance of Faust only shows that there are some who still participate on the act.

"So this new group, this league, seems to know the condition of All Might that was kept secret even from the media." Said Ectoplasm as he sat down on one of the chairs. After the battle on USJ was over, the student were taken to questioning by the police force. After the teachers trading information with the police force, they held their own little meeting.

"To think that those things are immune to my sleep-inducing arome... even that Stalk wasn't in any way affected by it." Midnight folded both of her hands under her chest, feeling useless on the incident that had happened.

"While my bullets did pierce that Shigaraki fellow, it only seemed to mildly incovenience that Blood Stalk." Snipe then let out a sigh. "Even Vlad had to stay at the nursery because he used too much blood. I didn't think that the gas Stalk shot out would make a wall of ice... just what is his quirk?"

"The oragnization known as Faust and it's leader, Blood Stalk. A group that partakes in human experimentation and made the unkown organism known as Smash. Then theres this new League of Villains that is led by this Shigaraki Tomura, it also seems to do human experimentation and created this Nomu that was able to fight on par with All Might..." said the headmaster of UA.

"This... has turned into a difficult situation."


	5. Chapter 5

**Prime's apprentice: Thanks! Hopefully you'll like this one as well.**

 **ROCuevas: Thanks!**

 **Kos: Glad to be back, hopefully I'll actually get a writing schedule**

 **This chapter won't actually have much in it, just some shenanigans to move on towards Sport Festical arc.**

 **I own what I own**

\--(Chapter 5)—

Grind My Gear

As the villain attack at USJ ended, the students were taken in for investigation by the police force. They each told them truthfully what they encountered there.

Except two students.

Of course they being both myself and Kagutsuchi. But to be fair we didn't actually lie, but only told half truths as we did capture a small group of villain and then went into hiding.

Our excuse being that 'We went to hiding to gauge what the enemy were capable of.' And again it was the truth. We were measuring the capabilities of our opponents, but in this case being our biggest obstacle, All Might.

Just by looking at his own rate of appearance, you can tell that he is appearing less and less. Then there's Sensei's very own assessment on the matter, sayiing that he has indeed weakened. Even All Might himself declared how he has weakened after beating the Nomu out of USJ.

But what made me more irritated was the fact that after the interogation ended, the students were free to go.

And here I was, sitting in my room twidling my thumbs as I recounted what happened yesterday. The heroes let every student of 1-A to their own devices after finishing their interrogation because most of us weren't injured.

They didn't ever bother to see if anyone were scarred mentally.

This was of course an unexpected occurance. Nobody thought that villains would be able to bust in USJ without anyone knowing, completely killing the security system and alarm thanks to the help of Kurogiri and unnamed electric type pokem- I mean villain.

Being thrown in a situation where they were forced to battle villains whom had full intentions to kill them. Children whom mostly train on their quirk and not on real combat is not an ideal situation. I myself was surprised to see that most of us went out unharmed, seeing as while they were no named trash villains, they were still villains nonetheless.

Even so, there should have been one or two students who briefly glimpsed the face of death itself. Not all pro heroes can come out a fight unharmed both physically and mentally, why would they think that mere children would be?

I doubt that each and everyone of the student didn't at one point felt scared facing a real villain.

At the very least, UA with their large budget and funds could set up sessions to check wether or not the psyche of the students were okay. Just because they are hiding the fact that they aren't okay doesn't mean that they are fine.

Once more I began to see how un-hero like the heroes are.

I wasn't surprised that the attack became the front page of the newspaper the next day. Printed all in bold and capital letters 'UA ATTACKED?!' and it filled the entire front oage with how villains were able to somehow break in to UA to attack All Might, the appearance of the League of Villain, and how they were defeated.

Quickly skimming through the contest while eating breakfast, I immediately threw the newspaper after finishing reading it and opened my phone. Newspaper was a source of information yes, but it was contained information that was already manipulated to give a false sense of peace.

For instance they didn't went in detail how the children whom were there at the time had almost been killed by villain, instead glorifying them by making villains look bad because they were defeated by children. It was in this society filled with quirks where children whom were barely adults being in a state of danger was normal because heroes would save them.

I truly do despise that common sense.

Even so there was a part of the info I got on the newspaper that I wanted to further delve into. It was how UA was seen to be incompetent enough so that a group of villains were able to break in. It tarnished theur reputation of being the best hero schol throughout Japan.

Of course this slight moment of weakness won't be missed by the more greedy headmasters of other hero schools whom are looking for fame. Because while some headmasters of hero schools are simply defined as 'Heroic', some can also be described as 'Corrupt'.

No doubt in the coming month there would be various rumours about UA being spread out by the massess and those headmasters.

I opened a certain application where I saw loads of comments on the screen. The comments were of course, about the 'Attack At USJ'. Just like the newspaper I started to skim through the comments.

Anon137: Is this true???? I thought UA was hella guarded

Anon 138: It just hoax bro

Anon139: But I did saw smoke when I was near it yesterday

Anon140: I saw smoke too! And I think I saw something flying in the sky

Seeing the discusion I went and fueled the fire.

Anon160: I heard that the students were almost killed

Anon161: Srsly!? Weren't there heroes on the scene???

Anon162: I heard that a pro hero was beaten badly

Anon163: He's weak then lol

Anon164: I think I heard All Might there

Anon165: You have a hearing quirk or something? Ppl shouldn't be able to hear anything from the outside

Anon166: But he IS pretty loud tho

Anon167: Guess he beat the crap out of the villains lol

Looking at the clock, I went out of the apartment garbed in an orange hoodie and a short green skirt. Class was cancelled thanks to the attack, and also because some of us*cough* Green Boi *cough* are still injured.

And so since there isn't any classes today, I decided to buy groceries.

Kagutsuchi kept coming to my apartment with the excuse of 'Your TV is better than mine, so the resolution for the anime would be better.' And whenever he comes by, he always filled his face full with my food. I guess it is practically my fault to keep serving him dinner whenever he comes by, but that's just proper etiquette!

But still, this wasn't just normal grocery shopping. No, I am shopping the evilest way possible. By bringing as many coupons that I have gathered, all of which are nearing their expiring date, but still hasn't expired and thus still useable.

Hey don'tjudge me, I have a tight budget to fund both Faust and the full daily needs of a growing teenage girl. I am not petty, no I am not.

As I kept walking to the nearest, and cheapest, grocery store. I kept an eye on the chat that was growing in size.

Anon232: Hopefully they won't attack at the festival lol

Anon234: Non gonna lie, I think I won't go to watch it

Anon235: Seeing as UA got busted in a random day, who knows when they'll attack again

Anon236: Chill, since they got beaten they won't attack again so soon right?

After reaching the grocery store, I typed a comment while walking down the soup aisle.

Anon289: What if the villains attack at the festival tho? UA got busted into once, they can do it again can't they?

Anon290: Yo thats scray, I won't watch it after all

Anon291: I'm sure the hero there can take care of em

Anon292: Yea, they just caught them by surprise didn't they? Since they're all more aware now the guards would be super powerful heroes

Anon293: Srsly!? I'll go just to get their autograph then!

Taking a couple of cup noodles and canned food, I delivered my final message.

Anon333: Is UA still a safe school tho?

Anon334: Yea, I ain't sure it a safe school anymore

Anon335: I thought that at least UA had a better security system...

Anon336: Didn't a lot of reporters broke in the other day?

Anon337: Wut? If some reporters can break in, of course villains can!

Anon338: Glad I didn't apply for UA lol

Anon339: Not sure you would even get in lol

Anon340: That hurts : (

And so I closed my phone and paid for my groceries. I sowed some doubts about UA as the best hero school in Japan, by noon some would probably argue wether or not villains would attack the UA school festival that's going to happen pretty soon. No matter who wins the argument, UA would still lose face for letting villains in their 'safely guarded' school. Even now I can already hear people talking about the attack, no doubt the League of Villains would be spread wide across Japan for attacking UA.

Finished with shopping, I went back home to laze around... nah, I took my time to simply keep my physical state in top condition. And then I lazed around until noon, where I decided to see how god o'l Handy Man was doing.

I went into the bar with a small smile on my face. "Hello~" I sang while opening the door. The smile dropped after realizing that only Kurogiri was present there. He glanced at me and went back doing fancy bartender things.

"Giri~ where did Shigaraki run off to?" I asked Kurogiri as I sat on my usual spot in the bar. "Shigaraki Tomura is currently recupirating from the loss of the Nomu." I pouted on his response.

"Ah~ I wanted to use my free time to annoy him though~" I whined in a singing-like tune.

"You wanted to do what?" a voice asked, and of course the owner was none other than the one the only handy man in the League of Villains, Shigaraki Tomura. I spun on my chair to see that he wasn't hurt badly. Physically anyway, his mentality must have taken a big hit though.

"Shiga! Why I came here on my day off to annoy you of course! What oher reason would one such as myself need to willingly intrude upon your humble man cave?" I replied to his question as I put a hand on my nonexistent breast to show the pure smugness that I currently hold.

Shigaraki's only response was to click his tounge and take a seat next to me. "So? Why are you here?" he asked once more.

I only titled my head at his question, "Have I not already answered that question? I have intrded upon your humble man cave in order to annoy one Shigaraki Tomura." I wasn't facing him but I knew he was scowling, under that face-hand of his of course. Oh boy, he definetly isn't in the mood for jokes.

Seeing no response coming from the man next to me, I let out a sigh and took on a more serious persona. "Yesterday was the starting point, the turning point, the begining of a new era and the end of the old one, the rise of the League of Villains and the fall of All Might."

Did I not inform YOU, Shigaraki Tomura, that what we need to ensure the fall of the age of heroes was for their Symbol of Peace to be taken down in a blaze of fury overwhelmed, facing something none other then their mortal enemy, the League of Villains, and for that event to be seen by the whole world?"

Instead of answering my continuos questions, Shigaraki Just kept quiet with his one of his hand on a drink that Kurogiri had given him.

"Now the event yesterday had brought the League of Villains, YOUR group that Sensei had built the foundation for, into the spotlight. The first act of this villanous group was to attack the future heroes by attacking the prestigious school of UA.

And in their very first fight they also lost. Every single grunt and thugs that you brought were captured, including the nomu spesifically made to fight All Might, and the only ones that escpaed-" I pointed at both Shigraki and Kurogiri.

"Are the notorious leader and the warp gate." I took the drink that Kurogiri had given me, which was just regular water, and finished the contents of the drink.

"Now do tell, Shigaraki Tomura, what gave YOU the idea to attack a school of children which was in a confined area with no way for the media to record except from the amount of noise that originated from UA, which mind you was at a normal amount for a hero school, and the information given by the heroes and the police force.

Which leads us to todays big news, the appearance of a group of wannabe villains appearing in UA and being absolutely decimated by All Might." I could hear the sound of cracking glass at this point but still continued. "Did you even give a second to think about the 'absolute annihilation of hope plan' that I gave to you? The plan that was seemingly approved by SenseI?" He kept silent but I saw the dust that used to be a drining container made out of glass.

Shigaraki Tomura was absolutely pissed.

But Minami Jouka was even more pissed.

The room was silent, but one can easily feel the aura that was emanating the two people sitting on the counter. It was as if two dragons were ready to face off against each other, Shigaraki wasn't a person given the virtue of patience, and any remaining patience he has was currently disintegrating to dust.

Jouka on the other hand, had the virtue of patience. At least, more than Shigaraki does. But it was obvious from her demeanor that she had came in to the bar with an anger level so high that someone could see steam coming out of her ears.

And stuck in the middle of the fight between the leader of the League of Villains, and the leader of Faust, was none other than the bartender known as Kurogiri.

With a twitch of Shigaraki's finger, the silence that encompassed the bar disappeared. A fight had started, and it had instantly ended. Shigaraki and Jouka had initiated an attack, and Kurogiri as the neutral faction in this bar fight had intervened by redirecting both attack with his Quirk.

"Shigaraki Tomura, Minami Jouka, this is not the time to fight! As you stated before the reputation of the League has taken a hit, so instead of fighting we should figure out a way to fix it!" Kurogiri stated.

"Aw~ come on Giri, I just was to stab him once that's all." I said with no trace of the smile that was plastered in my face when I came into the bar. I pulled my hand out of the warp gate that Kurogiri used to redirect my attack, and fiddled with the Steam Blade on my hand. Shigaraki had also pulled his hands out.

Kurogiri was still looking at my direction, but was also keeping an eye on Shigaraki. I pouted and crossed my arms, "Fine! No staby staby with Shigaraki, but I still want to know why you attacked UA yesterday!" I finished by pointing a finger at him.

Shigaraki to my surprise, had the dececy to look ashamed of himself. But instead of answering, he stormed back to his room.

"Ah! Shiga! You can't run away from this talk!" I cried and tried to catch him, only for him to slam the door on my face. I rubbed my nose in annoyance and turned to the other occupant of the bar.

"Kuro, why did he attack the USJ yesterday" Instead of answering, he only kept cleaning the glass that I drtunk from with a rag. "Kuro~" I whined, trying to take his attention but to no avail. I pouted, but Kurogiri was immune to it, I resorted to my secret technique.

Alas, Kurogiri was also immune to puppy eyes.

I pouted once more, "Fine! I'll give up today. But tommorow after school you better tel me why!" I shouted, not loud enough for the people outside the bar to hear, but loud enough for Shigaraki to hear it from his room. I then proceeded to storm out the bar.

I wonder if Kagutsuchi has time to play Smash Bros.

\--(BREAK)—

Turns out he didn't, with the sorry excuse of having to 'train to become stronger'as if he was some sort of shounen protagonist. To bad but if this story were to be given a type of genre it would be seinen! Take that Kagutsuchi you frickin weeb!

So instead I play- I mean, I did my job as the leader of a villainous organization. Definetly didn't spend the day playing with Nishi, nope, definetly didn't. For the rest of the evening, I simply played some multiplayer games, definetly didn't roast a stupid idiot on chat, nope, did not do that.

I will however, admit that I did flex my superior gaming skills on some random noobs.

All in all, it was an uneventfull evening.

On the next day, class 1-A was once more working in order, so the students had to come back to school. Since everyone was relatively unharmed, and not scarred in any way (What, your saying that a near death experience WON'T scar you mentally for life?) classess was resumed.

Man, and to think that hero schools don't give out free therapy sessions... Explody-boi surely needs one.

The class resumed as usual, with Eraser-sensei walking into class looking like a mummy walking out of it's tomb.

Before that everyone in class were just talking about how they got into TV.

"Pst, Senpai." Kagutsuchi whispered from his chair. I raised an eyebrow on his action, what does he need from me that need to be secretive. Then again he knows better not to talk about work at school, so the matter at hand shouldn't be that bad.

"What?" I simply replied without even turning to face him.

"What did you need me for yesterday?" He asked again still whispering. I'm pretty sure some of the students could still hear him, some of us do have enchanced hearing after all. "Ah, that? I was bored so I wanted to play Smash Bros with you. DIdn't I say that in the phone call yesterday?"

Kagutsuchi took on a sheepish smile, "Well to be honest, I wasn't fully focused on the call yesterday. You did drop all of your work to me yesterday."

Whoops, totally forgot about that.

But what did he mean by training though?

"Didn't you said that you were training yesterday? So were you lying or did you actually finished the peperwork early then trained?" I questioned him. He had a simple reply however, ready to shoot back at me.

"Doing your paperwork is also a part of my training Senpai." I nodded to his reply, he isn't wrong for Kagutsuchi to be my right hand man (Paperwork slave) he has to be able to quickly finish the paperwork given to him. "Why do we even need to do paperwork anyway~" I whined out loud.

"Eh? Weren't you the one that made us write down all the things we did Senpai?"

"Eh? I did?" The two of us was completely silent after my comment.

Unexpectedly, even though my body was supposed to keep moisture in and turn them into steam that was kept inside my body, I was sweating due to the stare that was drilling holes on my back. "Senpai, are you saying that I wasted a full day for nothing?"

'Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Think of something, think of something Minami Jouka! You're the charismatic genius leader of the notorious evil organization Faust! Surely one such as yourself is able to get out of this sticky situation!' at this point of thought, Kagutsuchi's stare was now drilling into my back to the point that I thought a real drill was doing it instead.

I was pretty sure that a puddle of sweat was made right under my seat. "W-well Kagutsuchi... Y-you see I-" I stuttered out. I was at the point of no return, I had no courage in myself to turn and face him right now. I let out a sigh to calm myself.

As expected, it didn't work. I was still panicking inside. I tried to think of some bullshit that would satify and calm Kagutsuchi. "Well Kagutsuchi, by documenting our work I can see what we did wrong and how to improve. Something that even a grade schooler would even know how to do."

It seems that it was the correct answer, seeing that it managed to calm him down. "I see" he muttered loud enough for me to hear.

'SHIIIT THAT ACTUALY WORKED! As expected of the charismatic leader of the notorious organization Faust! My bullshitting level is as high as it gets!' I internally cheered. My further thoughts were cut off by Eraser-sensei declaration.

"UA's sport festival is fast approaching!"

The gears of fate is turning.

As the future heroes look forwards towards the festival, evil plots.

And thus opens a new arc.


End file.
